


Blossom From the Ashes

by floofy_trashmates



Series: Blossom From the Ashes [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, blossom from the ashes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_trashmates/pseuds/floofy_trashmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire in the apartment complex leaves Ienzo parentless and Even with burn scars. In the aftermath while Even recovers, Ienzo and classmate Namine attempt to have their parents meet for the betterment of both families. Will be Marluxia/Even in future chapters, with some possible Ienzo/Namine cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how long this thing is going to end up. Blue and I have been discussing this AU for... about a month now? Maybe a bit longer than that. As someone that has never actually suffered even a first-degree burn, I've been researching like crazy to make sure everything is accurate but please let me know if there are any errors in the symptoms and treatments that are mentioned!

The first time Ienzo met Namine, it was over a misunderstanding involving crayons, a chair, and a drawing.

 Small as the blonde was, Ienzo hadn't expected her to speak up at all when he took the box of crayons from the shelf. As such, it was quite the surprise when she said, "Those are mine," in the quietest, most outraged voice he had ever heard in his young life.

"What?"

"I _said_ , those crayons are mine." Her hands were on her hips, a complete contrast to the nervous look on her face. "They have my name on the box."

Ienzo tilted it in his hand. There, in small, neat writing, was 'Namine Beauchêne'. What a mouthful for the poor girl, but she had even remembered the circumflex. Either she was used to writing it, or made a point of doing so on the off chance that someone had the name 'Beauchene' and there would be no confusion.

Or someone else had written it for her. That was entirely possible.

"... If you aren't going to give me the... the box, can... can I please have the pink crayon and the blue one?" Namine was watching him, brows furrowed. Maybe he couldn't hear her; she was used to being asked to speak up. "Please?"

"Certainly." The requested crayons were handed over, and the box tucked back onto the shelf. The long hair over the side of his face hid most of his expression, but the visible side of his mouth was lifted in a small smirk at being almost ordered about by this tiny girl. Amusement and annoyance struck him one after the other - Namine had never said much to him, and now suddenly she presumed to order him about? Very presumptuous of her.

"Thank you." The girl returned to her seat.

Ienzo walked over to her and tapped a finger to the table. "This is my seat. Not yours." The smile remained, softening the abrupt words.

Namine had looked up at him, worried for a moment before the expression cleared, replaced with embarrassment and guilt. "Um. S-sorry." She shifted to the seat beside it before Ienzo could reply, and spread out her papers and crayons once more. "Here. Sorry. I didn't know this w--"

"Why are you apologising?" Ienzo cut in with a scowl. "You didn't do anything wrong. No, don't apologise again. There's no need to."

"... a-alright..."

They fell into silence then, Namine drawing with intense concentration, Ienzo reading.

Every afternoon, there was half an hour of independent learning time allotted to the children. Most chose to play outside, but some - like the two of them - chose instead to read and draw. Ienzo glanced over as he turned the page, tilting his head to see through the swept bangs of his hair. What was she drawing? Someone with pink hair, and what looked to be herself beside them. "Is that your parent?"

Namine startled, hand tightening on the crayon. "... yes. My dad."

"I see." Ienzo didn't fail to notice the lack of a mother, but he knew not to ask, nor did he particularly care. It was none of his business.

* * *

The next time they spoke was under much less pleasant circumstances.

The apartment complex where Ienzo had lived with his parents had fallen prey to the local pyromaniac. His parents had been rushed into the surgery rooms, while the boy was ushered to a doctor to be checked over. Luckily, he had suffered no permanent damage, but had a nasty cough from smoke inhalation, and a graze on his cheek from scraping the kitchen counter during a stumble.

When asked how he had managed to escape the building, all Ienzo had said was, "The scientist."

This answer had puzzled the doctor and the nurse, until they had asked the attendant at the desk about others brought in after the fire. Ienzo's 'scientist' was a man by the name of Even Sinclair. It seemed the man _was_ a scientist, as Ienzo had known from the few times he had snuck into that apartment to return books he had been allowed to borrow.

Ienzo couldn't provide further answers but witnesses had reported seeing him leave the building as if pushed, and he had fled across the street, well away from the flames. His parents had not followed him, but rather had been pulled from the wreckage, along with Even.

Ienzo's parents were announced dead during surgery. He was kept overnight in the hospital, for hourly monitoring.

\----

The next morning, Namine had visited with her father in tow. It had shocked her to see Ienzo in the large bed, with the bandage on his cheek. He hadn't appeared to like it much, but she had assured him that the bandage hardly looked as silly as he thought it did.

While the children had been chatting quietly, Marluxia had been pulled aside by Ienzo's doctor, a young woman whose nametag identified her as one 'Doctor Aerith Gainsborough'. "Ienzo mentioned you might visit," she had said. "Are you a relative?"

"No." Marluxia glanced at the door, watching the children for a moment. "My daughter is in his class at the school. She insisted we visit before he was released."

"What a sweetheart." To his surprise, there was no irony in her tone. "We've checked his records and there are no emergency contacts listed, or direct relatives. You wouldn't happen to know --"

"No," Marluxia said again. "So far as I am aware, his parents are the only family he has. He has never mentioned anyone else."

"Ah." Aerith sighed, looking into the room as well. "He... His parents, they... They didn't make it," she added quietly. "I was hoping you might have known of possible family members for him to stay with, but..." She had trailed off as Namine darted out, pulling at her father's sleeve.

"Can Ienzo stay with us, please?" Namine asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Pleeeease? He can't go anywhere else. He said he has no-one to stay with while his mama and daddy are here."

Marluxia glanced at Aerith with a raised brow, and she looked at the clipboard in her hands. "I could always ask? I'm not sure about the official procedures for situations like this," she admitted.

"Do that." What other choice was there, when there was nowhere else for the boy to go?

\----

Marluxia had left Namine with Ienzo for the time being, and searched for a cafeteria. Finding none, he had resigned himself to bottled water from the vending machine and sat outside Ienzo's room, not wanting to disturb them. Ienzo always went quite around him and he knew Namine was eager to talk with her friend. He had listened to the doctors and nurses while he sat. They were still attempting to decide how to break the news to Ienzo, and kept mentioning someone named 'Even' - apparently, this Even seemed to have shoved the boy from the building, saving his life.

Where Even was seemed to be anyone's guess, but then he heard 'long surgery'. The man was still alive?... well then.

There was nothing better to do, so Marluxia went to the desk and asked for the room Even was staying in. Either the woman was an idiot, or overly sympathetic and assuming far too much of Marluxia's relation to the man, because it only took a few honeyed words to get the room number from her. It was across the hospital in the Intensive Care ward, but that wasn't an issue. Namine and Ienzo would be talking for a while yet.

There was a nurse in the room checking over the machines and fussing with sheets, and didn't notice Marluxia by the window. It was one of the confined rooms and from the look of it, Even was lucky to have lived. The nurse emerged and allowed him in, but only after washing his hands and tying his hair back. Irritating woman, but it was necessary. Apparently they were trying to stop any outside contamination to prevent infections.

There was a chair by the bed but Marluxia remained standing, looking on in silence. The 'long surgery' seemed to have been skin grafts performed on Even's face, judging by the thin bandages wrapped around his neck and jaw. The blankets, too, appeared to be thin and a quick brush of fingers to them confirmed that, as well as the soft material. Little wonder, if he had been pulled from a burning building. The facial grafts were going to be the least of the operations required.

There was a clipboard on the end of the bed and while the medical terms meant little to him, Marluxia raised an eyebrow at the words 'second- and third-degree burns'. " _Christ au-dessus_ ," he murmured, shaking his head. He might have lifted the sheet for a better look, but he had enough decency not to. For now. He sat then, detecting the faint, almost rusty sound of the man's breathing, aided by one of the many machines at the other side of the bed. The sheet was only pulled up to his armpits and the sight of the burns on his shoulders nearly made Marluxia sick, and that was saying a lot. Blistered skin that looked to extend well below the sheet. If his front looked this bad, then what would his back look like...?

Marluxia cut that thought off before he could be treated to the imaginations of it. At least there was cream on his shoulders, which would hopefully soothe some of the pain if he happened to wake. ... which he doubted would happen anytime soon. A mercy, to be sure.

While he didn't move the sheet away, he did lean over to examine Even's hair. Parts had been burned away, revealing patches of blistered scalp. What a curious colour the man's hair was, and much thicker than it looked, even after some had been lost. Some of the ends had burned too.

Of all the things that he could have thought, that Even would need a haircut struck him as oddly amusing. How morbid.

Marluxia sighed and stood. He couldn't afford to linger too much longer today. Namine had tutoring in two hours, and Marluxia had no real reason to be sitting here, examining an unconscious burn victim.

* * *

After another three days, Ienzo was taken home with Marluxia and Namine, with a few pamphlets listing symptoms to look out for, as well as a few thoughtfully (presumptuously?) added pamphlets about Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

It made sense, given that he had been told his parents were dead, his adopted mentor still in hospital and receiving multiple operations to fix what could be fixed of the ruined skin, and his home was gone.

Marluxia and Namine's house was nothing more than a small, two-floor flat half an hour from what had been the apartment complex. There were only the two bedrooms - Marluxia's and Namine's - so Marluxia had promptly bought a small futon for the boy and let him sleep in Namine's room. Quiet as he was, it was obvious he was still in distress and having a friend close by wouldn't hurt him. Nightmares were common and Ienzo would often wander out around midnight, sitting in the living room with Marluxia until he fell asleep and was carried back upstairs.

Almost against his wishes, Marluxia had returned to the hospital every now and then while Ienzo and Namine were at school, checking up on Even's progress. The man still wasn't up to visitors but Doctor Gainsborough had been happy enough to keep Marluxia updated. The operations seemed to be going well, his progress improving slowly but surely. He still wasn't up to walking but he could sit up with assistance, and was permitted small meals.

One of the visits, Marluxia had brought a book with him and asked Doctor Gainsborough to give it to Even. He had been careful with his selection, asking Ienzo a few questions about the man. After learning he studied chemistry and biology - and for _fun_ , no less, something that baffled the botanist - he had chosen a book on chemical compounds, purely for the blurb on the back. What 'Bromodichloromethane' was, he would never know, but it sounded sufficiently scientific to keep Even distracted while his body healed.

Ienzo had insisted on visiting sometimes too, but had gone straight into the room every time while Marluxia waited outside. The boy had also been diligent in keeping Marluxia updated on Even's condition, at least as much as his few words allowed. He had also passed along Even's thanks for the book, though Marluxia had refused to go in there and accept the thanks in person. He still wasn't entirely at ease here, feeling an intruder every time, but Ienzo could hardly drive himself here.

A few times, Marluxia had felt someone _watching him_ , but had never turned his head to look through the window. After that first time seeing those blistered shoulders, he had almost felt... afraid. Afraid of seeing the resulting scars. Afraid of attempting to offer condolences.

Afraid of admitting concern for a man he had, technically, never actually met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even has been permitted to leave the hospital and continues his recovery at home. Meanwhile, Marluxia tries to handle having two children at home rather than one, and both are insisting he play a more active role in assisting Even's recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised that this chapter goes into detail about the scarring left by operations proceeding second- and third-degree burns. It's not particularly gory but if you have a sensitive disposition, you have been warned.

All up, Even had been in the hospital for just over eight months. The grafting operations hadn't taken the most time but it was tiring having to wait between each operation, allowing the skin to heal before moving onto the next graft. Also tiring was being bedridden for most of this time, especially during the healing of the grafts on his legs. Through (perhaps) chance alone, when he had passed out, Even had been on his stomach so the front of his body had been spared the worst of the burns. The back of his body though...

He hadn't had the courage to look at any of it. The pain was enough for him, and he had no intention of seeing anything until all of the grafting was completed.

The sporadic presents from the mysterious Marluxia - apparently the adoptive father of Ienzo's friend - were nearly all that kept him going some days. Books, to distract him. Visits from various nurses and doctors monitoring his condition and administering those disgusting sponge baths - and that was only after the skin was healed enough to stand up to being touched by anything other than the softest sheets - as well as a nutritionist, and eventually a physiotherapist when he could sit up for more than five minutes unaided.

A therapist was also offered, but he couldn't bear to talk about it at all for the first few months.

\----

Towards the eighth month, Even had looked into alternative accommodations. He wasn't staying in here for another month and so far, the prognosis was a good one. He would still have to be careful with his movements and any exercise besides walking and gentle stretches weren't allowed, but if he could find somewhere to stay, he would be allowed to leave. Check-ups would be required, and he would have to organise appointments with a therapist, but it was still better than being here.

Ienzo had visited today and had remained silent so far. He had brought another book from Marluxia but this one was different. When Even read the front of it, he could have laughed if it still didn't pull uncomfortably on the facial scars. ' _Houses for rent_ ' was printed on the front, and it seemed most of the houses inside were cheap. Going back to the apartment complex was out of the question; Ienzo had calmly informed him that it was still being cleared and repaired. Moving back there was a long while off.

There were a few small houses near the hospital, so Even settled for one of those. It was the most convenient option, considering the required check-ups. It would also be practical in the case of an emergency, which was a somewhat morbid thought but he wasn't going to leave it to chance.

* * *

A weekly rent was negotiated, and the necessary accounts linked and set up to remove the required amount without Even needing to leave the house to pay. It would be online shopping for a while where groceries were concerned, and a cleaner had been hired for a few additional months of recovery. Even had protested the latter, but had given up protesting when he realised he still couldn't be up and about for more than a few hours at a time without feeling dizzy.

After another month of settling into the new house and buying basic furnishings, Even had pushed himself to buy a mirror. It had sat in the living room for a week, then had been moved into the bedroom but the coverings had remained on for nearly another week.

Curiosity soon got the better of him and the mirror was placed in the corner, fixed to the wall and the coverings removed.

He had to know what he looked like now.

He spent an irrational amount of time staring at his face. Even had never been an attractive man, but now... Now there was no question of it. His face had been spared the worst of the scars but small grafts had still been required, and his hair had only just begun to grow back in. Once reaching the middle of his back, it had been cut to just above the shoulders to remove the singed ends. His eyes, already large, looked larger still above the hollow cheeks, brighter in contrast to the pallid skin.

The scarf around his neck was removed and hung up on the rack beside the mirror, and the first few buttons of the shirt were undone, the material pushed aside to view his shoulders. The front was... bearable, but when he turned and caught sight of the backs of them, he had to clench his jaw. It was going to be so much worse when the shirt was removed, but he spent nearly an hour faffing and fretting.

After that, the shirt was removed and folded neatly on the bed. He drew in a deep breath as he looked at the reflection. There were a few faded scars on his torso, and removal of his gloves showed the mottled scars and skin on his hands, the rougher patches on his fingertips. But his back...

For all the deep breathing, he hadn't been prepared.

The skin was still in the process of healing completely, but since there was little pain, Even could only imagine how horrible it had looked in the beginning. The skin almost looked leathery and while he couldn't quite twist around enough to touch (not that he would want to), the visual was... He couldn't think of the words for it. 'Sickening' came to mind, when he took it all in. He could remember one of the nurses commenting on 'good skin' but he couldn't imagine that was regarding the colour or texture of it, rather how well his body had taken to the grafting.

It took another hour to steel himself enough to remove the pants. Like his face and chest, his legs had been spared the worst injuries but there was still healing scars on his thighs and the backs of his calves, where grafts had also been performed. He had looked up the proper classifications for his injuries while recovering. The worst of the scars were the 'full thickness' ones, and those left by the third-degree burns. On thighs, hips and shoulders were the 'partial thickness' scars, though his shoulders had required small grafts, as had the ones on his jaw and neck.

Underwear was also grudgingly removed. Might as well get all of it out of the way in one go so he could attempt to move on.

The scars on the hips extended downwards, and Even sighed again. At least the scars weren't so bad on the genitals, but still noticeable. His clothes had spared the possibility of worse scars, and if he admitted it to himself, it was only his back and face that were the worst. Well. That, the damage to his eyesight, and the information from the doctor that he was now infertile. Still, at forty-three, he hadn't had any plans to start a family. No great loss.

The clothes were pulled back on gently, so as to avoid aggravating the tender skin, and he ran his bare fingers through his hair before the gloves were returned to his hands once more. With the nerves in his fingers completely ruined, the gloves provided a small layer of protection against smaller injuries. He had been given exercises to get some flexibility back in the digits. He was determined to look after himself eventually, having no wish to rely on a carer for the rest of his life.

They had told him it was a miracle he was alive. Even looked at the mirror again, remembered the sight of his ruined body, and barked out a short laugh. Right. 'Miracle'.

He almost wished he hadn't survived.

* * *

While Even had been busy in recovery at the hospital and at home, Marluxia had resigned himself to having two children. A social worker had been assigned to the case when no family members had come to claim the young boy. She had introduced herself when she came to the door. Aqua Vand was her name. Marluxia had let her in, offered her a seat.

The children, naturally curious, had crept out and watched – listened – as the pair discussed the fate of young Ienzo. According to Aqua, there were no known living relatives of the young boy. She offered two options to the male. If Marluxia wasn’t up to caring for the boy, she could take him off of his hands and he would be placed in a group home.

Upon hearing this, Namine had rushed from her hiding spot. Ienzo followed after her shortly after. She was crying at the mere thought of Ienzo being taken away. Marluxia breathed a soft sigh before informing Aqua that he would take care of Ienzo for as long as needed. Aqua gave a nod as she watched the other console his daughter with the help of the aforementioned boy. Ienzo had pet her hair, the best he could do in the line of comfort. It should have been a patronising gesture, but Marluxia knew it hadn't been meant that way so he let it be.

And so, Aqua spent a few minutes more collecting the required information of the current living conditions, making notes of things that had to be in place for Marluxia to be allowed to continue to care for Ienzo. When she had left, leaving Marluxia with a long list, he had looked it over. There was quite a bit that needed to be done – such as getting young Ienzo a therapist – but he would see to it that it was done.

It was required that Ienzo be given his own room and as such Marluxia found himself sleeping in the living room on a pull out bed. His dresser and a few other belongings had been moved there for ease and necessity. With Namine’s help they set up his former room as a proper room for the young boy. Soon after, Marluxia had located a therapist for the boy – one that was associated with the local hospital and had initially seen Ienzo after the fire.

\----

Ienzo had returned to school after his therapist allowed it. The boy had been prescribed a month to say at home but by the second week he had demanded to go back to school and, as with Namine, Marluxia had relented, but only after clearing it with Ienzo's therapist and Doctor Gainsborough. The woman really was a blessing, bearing his endless questions and taking such care of Namine and Ienzo, and Even when she had been rostered onto his area of the hospital.

Marluxia had kept the man supplied with books and throughout the entire recovery period, he hadn't once entered the room again. He had no idea how to approach him, or what they would even have spoken of. So Marluxia kept his distance, juggling his schedule around to accommodate a second child, working school hours at the landscaping warehouse, tending a few gardens on the weekends for extra money, and few and far between court appearances required while he was in charge of taking care of Ienzo.

After eleven months had passed since the fire, Ienzo had insisted he be taken to Even's. After almost a year with him, Marluxia had begun to understand the boy's moods and mannerisms. If he was insisting so much, then he was worried about Even, and deeply so. Namine had elected to come with them, hair gathered up into a neat little braid, tied off with a ribbon received on her birthday only the week before. She was still excited about being ten, and Ienzo had permitted her to have the front seat today.

The house was a small one, well-tended but Marluxia quietly thought it could use some flowers to brighten it up. Sunflowers perhaps, or some jasmine. The children rushed out while he made sure he had everything and locked the car. There was a brief squabble over who would ring the doorbell, but Namine won again. She had to be lifted just to reach it but she grinned all the same, enjoying the victory over the usually-demanding Ienzo.

The cleaner had answered the door and let the three of them in, saying something about Even being in the study. Ienzo had immediately gone to search for his mentor, while Namine sat in the living room to wait patiently. Practical-minded as he was, Marluxia had made his way to the kitchen to pour drinks. He still had yet to see this scientist conscious, and had no idea what to expect.

It certainly wasn't Ienzo dragging him out by the hand - that _was_ Even, wasn't it? - and leading him through to the room that had been converted into a library. Namine was giggling now, and Marluxia had cracked a small smile. It seemed Ienzo was demanding with everyone. A cup had been given to Namine, the rest of the drinks taken through to the library. The tray was set on the low table while Marluxia sat by the door, watching as Ienzo gathered a stack of books and carried them to another table.

Marluxia had watched silently, expression unreadable as Even ran a hand through his hair, then slowly unwound the scarf around his neck. The scars had faded to a much less horrific shade, pale now rather than angry and blistered. The scars on his face didn't appear to detract from the unusual features, and Marluxia was surprised to note the shockingly vivid green eyes. For some reason, he had been expecting... any other colour.

He cleared his throat then. "I am not sure if we have been formally introduced. My name is Marluxia. I am Namine's father."

Even had been watching him too, tugging the collar of his shirt up. With a jolt, Marluxia realised it was intended to hide the scars, and he felt an unexpected pang of sadness. What must it be like to live in constant worry of having those scars?

"I assume you already know me. Ienzo has trouble keeping his mouth shut."

The boy in question was pointedly silent, and very pointedly not looking at either of them.

Even rolled his eyes and sat carefully, every gesture controlled and when he took the books, it was with obvious hesitance, holding each book so gently it was a wonder he didn't drop them. "Thank you. For taking in Ienzo, I mean," he said, taking a pair of glasses from a case on the table. "... I wasn't sure he had gotten out."

Marluxia had no idea what to say to that, suspected it was as close as Even would get to mentioning the fire. “…you are welcome," he mumbled, fidgeting in his chair.

As far as first meetings went, it could have been worse.

But then, for Marluxia, it wasn't the first, and he said nothing of that fact to Even. The man looked insecure enough as it was, let alone if he was told Marluxia had watched him for days, _weeks_ , while he had been unconscious.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a year since the fire and Even's recovery is well underway, occasional hiccups aside. Ienzo is still living with Marluxia and Namine, and the children have started to put their Grand Plan into motion. Mostly a fluffy filler chapter since I have plans for the upcoming ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I supposed to be doing a summary at the beginning of every chapter or not? Does anyone actually read them? WHAT IS THE PROTOCOL I HAVE NO IDEA. Also I kept forgetting to add disclaimers so here they are: this is a work of fiction, I am not affiliated with Square Enix and I receive no profits from this work. Also, Blue stinks. (Blue Edit: Nah, Skittle stinks as well.) That is likely the most important disclaimer. Belated additional warning of mild swears in this chapter.

On the Anniversary of the fire,  Ienzo had a mild panic attack. His therapist, known to most everyone as Miss Lulu, was called in for an emergency session. The panic attack had been determined to be merely the result of the memories jumping to the forefront of his mind. After it was determined that Ienzo would be alright, Miss Lulu left, leaving simple instructions that perhaps it were best if the boy  paid a visit to Even today. Figured it would be easier for the boy to open up to the man who went through the experience with him.

Deciding that it was best not to ignore the therapist’s instructions – and the fact that there were books that had to be returned – Ienzo had been taken to the old scientist’s house. Whether or not being at Even’s would truly help the boy was yet to be seen. As always, Namine joined them, not wanting to be left home and possibly miss something important. Ienzo had taken the books to the library room and returned them to their places on the shelves, Namine assisting him. On the surface it was simply to help her friend, but the children had another motive.

It had become obvious that their parents were curious about one another, ever since Marluxia had provided the book for Even while the scientist was in hospital. With Ienzo's keen observation skills and Namine's knowledge of human emotions, the two had created a plan. Namine had revealed small details of her adoptive father's past - his parents were gone, he had an older brother that used to hurt him, and he wasn't good with people. Ienzo had, in turn, provided information about Even - his mother was alive but in a nursing home, his father had left before Even was born, no siblings, and no interest in anything besides science.

Though it seemed a near-impossible task in their young minds, they were determined to see their plan succeed.

 

* * *

 

"They keep leaving us alone."

" _Quoi_?" Marluxia glanced over, brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

The corners of Even's mouth tightened, either in irritation at having to repeat himself or trying to communicate. Marluxia could never quite tell. "Ienzo and Namine. They seem to be finding excuses to leave us alone with one another. I know children are hardly subtle creatures but honestly, this is getting ridiculous."

Marluxia had learned to tune out the bulk of Even's miniature rants, and pay attention only to the important parts. He hadn't noticed the children's scheming but now that it had been brought to his attention, it did make sense. He had assumed they were just close and enjoyed helping one another. He hadn't expected Namine to be so... sly. Ienzo, yes, but not Namine. She was too honest, too sincere. Apparently he had been wrong and he wasn't sure if he should be proud or concerned.

"Are you even _listening_?... Never mind."

"I was listening," Marluxia murmured, unable to stop the small smile. It was always amusing, watching Even get so exasperated. Some days it was a struggle to get him to speak at all. It seemed today was not one of those days.

"So acknowledge. Good lord, it's like talking to a sponge."

"If I were a sponge, I would still take in what you were saying." Marluxia smirked at the conflicted expression on Even's face. "Or were you trying to insult me by calling me a lesser being with little to no intelligence?"

"... you are infuriating." Even sniffed and turned the page of the book in his lap, cursing under his breath.

"What?" Marluxia blinked. "Did you just say 'fuckbasket'?" It was entirely possible that he had misheard that. Right?

"Yes. What else am I supposed to say when I get a paper-cut on the one part of my hand that has functioning nerve endings?" Even scowled at the book while he sucked the side of his finger.

It took a moment for Marluxia to realise that was the first time in nearly two months that Even had mentioned the fire. Was the man still seeing his therapist? Surely mental trauma couldn't be treated and managed so quickly. How was he meant to mention it though? The two of them had avoided speaking of the fire as much as possible. He knew Even and Ienzo spoke about it but that was different. Marluxia was only involved because Ienzo was staying with him, and because the boy was friends with his daughter.

"How are you holding up?"

But then, Marluxia had never been one for subtlety.

Even's expression became wary. "I... We aren't talking about this." He shifted in his chair, posture instantly changing from relaxed to closed off with a tucking of the legs and a small turn of the head so his growing hair hid his face. As far as dismissals went, Marluxia was taken aback at how thorough it was. "I don't _need_ to talk ab --"

"You do," Marluxia insisted. "I know you have a therapist, but --"

"I haven't seen her for weeks." Even cleared his throat, had the decency to look guilty, even if it was only for a moment. "I haven't needed to. I'm over it. I'm fine."

Marluxia watched him. He still didn't know Even all that well, so who was he to judge whether the man still needed the mental help? "So you would be able to install a fireplace and light it, and sit in front of it with no problems or panic attacks whatsoever?" He shouldn't have felt triumphant when the scientist looked away. "I thought not. You can't brush this off and expect yourself to get better so quickly. It's only been... what, a year?"

"Almost a year to the day."

What was he supposed to say to that? 'I'm sorry for your loss'? Even wasn't dead, much as he seemed to wish otherwise at times. 'You have my condolences'? It was obvious, almost painfully so at times, that Even didn't want pity or comfort. He had too much pride for either.

"I am here." It was blurted without much thought, but it felt right. Or right enough.

"... thank you...?" Even fidgeted again, setting the book aside. "You don't... need to act supportive or any of that nonsense. I don't expect you to be. We aren't friends."

"Are we not?"

* * *

 

The conversation had quickly turned too awkward after that, too awkward to continue. Were they friends? Even hadn't put much thought into it. Marluxia was there, that was all that mattered to him. Why was there a need to put a label to that?

The pink-haired man had left the room to check on Namine, and Ienzo had sneaked in to take the now-empty chair. He had no books yet, and his feet still didn't reach the floor when sitting. If the boy was going to have a growth spurt, it hadn't happened this year.

"Marluxia is upset," Ienzo said, in his usual plain tone.

"Is he?" Even's book was still discarded but he took it back and flicked it open to the marked page. "Do tell. I'm curious about why he is upset this time."

"I think he thought the two of you were friends." Ienzo shrugged. "You don't have to be cruel to him. If he didn't drive me here himself, you would be forced to go out in public to collect me every time I needed to return your borrowed books."

Such a small thing, yet it brought the scowl back in full force, now directed on Ienzo. Even said nothing, but the irritation would be obvious.

And it was. Ienzo smirked knowingly. "Marluxia does you many favours, Even. The least you could do - "

"The ' _least I could do_ '? Do you even _hear yourself_?"

" - is make an attempt at civility, and make an effort to be friendly," Ienzo continued as if the interruption had never happened. He met the scowl with calmness, the visible eye alight with that childlike amusement. "Is it truly so hard to be nice now and then, Even?"

It was likely a rhetorical question, but Even decided to give it serious thought. Was it so hard? Or was it his usual stubborn streak, demanding he take no help or comfort from anyone? He had never had much use for friendships, or indeed any 'normal' human relationships. The only friend he had was across the country and even when they met up, the barely spoke (that they didn't need to was beside the point). It was hardly a normal friendship.

And then there was Ienzo. That first meeting had been far, far from normal. The boy had somehow picked the lock of his apartment's door, _then_ the locks on the door to his laboratory room, and been found perched on a chair with a thesis on microbiology in his lap. Even had never been entirely sure whether to be amused or mildly threatened by the possibility of a child having an IQ on par with his own, or at least close enough to be on par.

It was also disturbing during these conversations, like speaking to an adult caught in a child's body. Still, it was easier than talking to their therapists. The two of them understood on a deeper level what it was like to be trapped in a burning building, fully resigned to die choking on smoke as they burned alive.

That Ienzo had been saved the scars was one thing Even would thank deities he didn't believe in for.

"I suppose I could _try_ to be more accommodating of him," the blonde finally said, raking a hand back through his hair. "The keyword being 'try', Ienzo. Don't expect us to be frolicking merrily through flower fields."

Ienzo gave a rare smirk. "I would thank you to avoid that. My young mind is already sufficiently traumatised."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One should always expect unexpected setbacks during recovery... no matter how unexpected. Lulu the Wonder Therapist is called in for an impromptu appointment with Even and Ienzo, and Marluxia begins questioning his taste in men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than its predecessors, and I apologise in advance for that. I'm easing into being comfortable writing these characters, so I will apologise now for the length of future chapters. As always, I don't earn any profit from this and this is purely a work of fiction.

_"You need to check the fractions here, the equations here, and... the fractions here as well."_

_"Are you sure? I already checked them twice, Even."_

_"So look again. You might be a prodigy, but I still have some intelligence over you. And hurry up with it. You were supposed to be home an hour ago."_

_"Alright, alright. ... I see what you mean with the errors."_

_"Good. Pack up your things and -..."_

_Both of them paused, looking towards the window. Had that been a laugh outside?... it didn't repeat itself so, with a shrug, Ienzo began packing his books neatly into the bag at his feet. "I could have stayed all night if I wanted. Their medications knock them out so deeply, an earthquake wouldn't wake them."_

_Even sighed. "Be that as it may, I still have a responsibility to look after you while you're here, and that includes making sure you go to sleep at a reasonable hour." He packed his own things away - notebooks stacked on the shelf, pencils and pens stored in the container on the desk, calculators returning to the desk's drawers._

_Every tutor Ienzo had been recommended to hadn't quite been up to the challenge of keeping him interested, so Even had approached his parents and offered his services. It hadn't been an issue, but they had insisted on staying for the first few sessions. After ensuring Even was up to the task and Ienzo was sufficiently occupied with learning more advanced mathematical formulas, they had eased off and left their son to his tutor's care.  
_

_"Can I visit again tomorrow?" Ienzo asked, checking his pocket for the keys to his parents' apartment._

_"If you're allowed. I have things to do during the day, so it would have to be after you come home from school."_

_Ienzo nodded. "I'll ask. Goodnight, Even."_

_Even waved him away. After Ienzo left, he sighed and examined the mess of books and papers on the floor. Most of the paper was covered in line after line of fractions and mathematical processes, with a few nonsensical drawings in the spare spaces, all of it the result of hours of work with Ienzo. All of it would need to be thrown out but for now, it was stacked and left on the desk, weighted down with one of the haematite stones in the pen container._

_There was that laughter outside again. Scowling, Even crossed the room and shoved the window open, looking outside. The air was warm but the cool breeze took the edge from the heat. The streets were lit with the lamps and the occasional car passing by, but no sign of whoever was laughing. Hm._

_The windows were left open for now, and Even returned to the desk. The clock read '9:41PM' and he was far from tired. Reading for a few minutes couldn't possibly do any harm..._

_\---_

_"--ven! Even,_ wake up!"

_Even's eyes snapped open as he was shoved and he turned his head, coughing. "What? Ienzo? What is it?"_

_Ienzo shook his head. "Fire," was the only thing he said, then, "My parents won't wake up. I can't carry them." He stepped aside as Even pushed past him, covering his mouth as he coughed too. "I tried, but --" He cut off when he was grabbed by the wrist and dragged. The elevator had already been locked by the security systems, so Ienzo was dragged down the stairs. "Even, what are you --"  
_

_"Go, just get out, I'll get your parents out."_

_"What? No, you won't have time to get both of them, will you?"_

_"It doesn't matter. I'll get them out."_

_They looked at each other, even while others rushed out past them, and Ienzo shook his head. "I can't let you stay. You'll die."_

_"Stop arguing with me for once in your life and **go**!"_

_Ienzo was saved from answering by the shove, and he stumbled outside, coughing harder. "Even,_ wait --" _He ducked aside to avoid the hoard of children from the apartment next to his own, and couldn't get back inside._

_Even turned away before he could change his mind. The doors would be locked and barred to stop anyone from getting back inside, and he knew there wasn't much time. It was self-destructive, staying in here, but he had promised Ienzo. The collar of his shirt was yanked up to stop some of the smoke, and he made his way back upstairs to Ienzo's apartment. The boy had managed to get his parents to the kitchen, and even that was impressive given how small he was. Even himself could only just lift them, but not both._

_There wasn't time to come back for whoever he left. It occurred to a small part of his mind that he was being forced to pick a parent to leave here to die, and a more distant thought told him that it was going to cost him his own life. Oh well. Ienzo needed a parent, not a mentor. The scientist didn't allow himself to dawdle any longer. He reached down to pick up Ienzo's mother, if only because she was the lighter parent and would be easier to carry._

_Or he would have picked the woman up, if the roof hadn't fallen in._

_On Ienzo's mother._

_On Ienzo's father._

_On Even._

\----

Even woke with a broken gasp, coughing out of habit and breathing heavily. A dream. Just a dream. ... but not really. _Nightmare_. Shaky hands were pushed back through his hair once, twice, a third time for good measure as he stared blankly at the wall.

It was the same nearly every week. Just when he thought he was moving past it, he woke from the nightmare. That they still hadn't found the culprit likely didn't help, the fear of it happening again fresh in his mind once more. Looking down at his ruined hands didn't help and strands of hair were still stuck to sweat-damp skin. A long, cold shower would help that but he couldn't move just yet.

He turned aside to reach the phone on the bedside table, unlocking it and flicking through the messages until he came to Ienzo's name. It was, perhaps, odd for the boy to have a cellphone at all but none of them had protested when he asked.

_[To: Ienzo Irving]_ _Making an appointment with L. for Wednesday. Do you need another? [sent 3:21am]_

The reply came barely a minute later - _[From: Ienzo Irving] Yes. [sent 3:22am]_

* * *

 

With the appointment made, Ienzo had been driven over to wait with Even. After leaving the hospital, the scientist had requested a therapist that made home visits to save him going out in public (and Ienzo couldn't handle long travels without getting carsick), and the two had agreed upon one after sending a few packing.

Lulu Volkov.

Initially, Even and Ienzo had been wary of what was now their third therapist, but the woman had proved herself capable of handling their moods and offering advice that, to their surprise, actually worked, so she had been 'allowed' to stay by both of them.

On the Wednesday, Namine had been dropped off at school, then Marluxia had brought Ienzo over and was now set up in the living room with a book and tea, thoughtfully provided by Even himself. A rare treat to be sure. The man was surprisingly good at brewing tea.

When Lulu arrived, Marluxia hadn't realised it was her at first. He had been expecting someone... very not what Lulu was. Taller, for one thing (since in his mind, people needed to be tall to put up with Even. He had never understood where this assumption came from), and not wearing red contacts. But since neither Even nor Ienzo commented, he assumed this was normal.

Even had been taken in first, through to the library. While the scientist and the therapist were in there, Marluxia hummed in thought. Nobody ever seemed to be taken into Even's bedroom. Whether this was a personal choice or one of necessity, he couldn't be sure, but now he was curious. His book was set aside and he had left the chair, surprised into stopping when Ienzo said, "Don't do it."

"Pardon?"

Ienzo smirked. "You were looking at his room and now you're walking towards it. It's obvious. And don't do it."

"Why would I listen to an eleven year-old? You might be a genius, but that does not mean you can act like an adult." Marluxia rolled his eyes and approached the door, testing the handle. Unlocked --

\- right as the library's door opened.

Marluxia froze, head turning slowly. What was that... that sputtering sound?

Even. Even was glaring at him, hands clenched tightly at his sides, apparently oblivious to the huge sweater having slipped off his shoulder to show the scars. "And just what in all _merry hell_ are you doing with your hand on my door handle?"

Marluxia could have responded with any number of comments, at least half of them well past innuendo and into filthy territory. Instead he settled on, "Ienzo left something in your room the last time he was here. I didn't want to trouble you while you were busy."

Ienzo was, understandably, outraged at being forced into the middle of it, but it seemed to appease Even. The boy huffed and returned to his book.

The lesson had been learned for now, and Marluxia made his way back to the seat. Now that Lulu was standing still, he could examine her properly. Small, slim, and pretty, with dark hair in neat little braids and loose pieces falling over her face.

Though the gloved hand that adjusted Even's loose sweater seemed a little _too_ friendly for Marluxia's liking. Wasn't there some law against therapists getting together with patients? _Were_ they even together, or was it a gesture of courtesy? Marluxia had never been able to interpret such things.

"-- the cup?"

"What?"

Even's eyes narrowed. "I said. Are you _finished_. With. _The cup_."

"Yes." Marluxia looked up at him, noting (again) the slipped sweater. Why wear it if it kept falling down in the first place? Comfort, perhaps. The weather was cooler and while that had never seemed to bother Even, the point remained. And why did he want to pull that sleeve down further and risk disembowelment for being so presumptuous. "Yes, I'm done with it."

The cups were taken to the kitchen. Marluxia raised an eyebrow when Lulu sat, but he had come to know the pattern of her visits. Just over an hour spent speaking with Even, a short break for lunch, then another hour with Ienzo before she would leave. Over the months, the two had spoken little, still wary of one another. Lulu was quiet but that wasn't the issue, if indeed there was an issue at all.

No, the _issue_ was how friendly she was towards Even.

Marluxia had never taken the time to question himself when it came to what he wanted. While he had never bothered with a proper relationship (or at least wasn’t eager to after his only one ended so disastrously), his past was scattered with one-night stands and various flings. He wasn't the type to settle, and it had never seemed that he had a 'type' when it came to his partners. Male, female, anything in between. If they were attractive to him and willing, that was all he required.

Lack of type aside, it was still unnerving him every time his mind wandered to thoughts of Even. The blonde scientist was hardly the most attractive of partners Marluxia had had over the years, but he was, perhaps, in the top twenty. ... maybe fifteen, if only he didn't have such a god-awful attitude.

It wasn't entirely the physical traits that Marluxia had high standards for. Intelligence was just as important to him - save for the rare times he wasn't interested in conversation and only wanted a quick, thorough lay - and there was no denying Even scored in that department.

But the man was _old_. There was over a decade between them, as Marluxia had discovered after Ienzo made a chance remark about Even's forty-third birthday earlier that year. The fact that Even didn't look his age was irrelevant. Marluxia had never had much to do with anyone more than five or six years older than himself. Even was unfamiliar territory to him.

And right now, Lulu was encroaching on that territory far too much for his liking, no matter how platonic the encroaching might have been.

\---

As the conversation had continued, Even had become aware of Marluxia's rather close attention. At first, he had paid little mind to it, since it wasn't unusual. Marluxia tended to stare without realising what he was doing, but as it continued... Well, now it was bordering on unsettling.

Lulu excused herself to answer a phone call, and Even turned in his seat to fix Marluxia with a questioning look. "Did you have something to say?"

"No."

"So explain to me, if you will, _why_ you have been staring at me for the last twenty minutes."

"I was curious," Marluxia said with a shrug. "I was not aware that was forbidden."

Even's eyes narrowed, expression exasperated now. "It isn't, but it... It's unnerving. If you have something to say, then say it. Stop staring at me so much and find something better to fixate on."

Marluxia blinked. It was eerie how closely that echoed his own thoughts. It did seem a fixation.

"Or refuse to acknowledge, that seems to work just as well for you."

"Always so cruel, are you not?”

Both of them seemed equally surprised that he had said it, but Marluxia wasn't going to take the words back, not when he meant them and they were the truth. He met Even's surprised look calmly, standing. While he was still shorter than the scientist, he did feel better now that he wasn't being loomed over quite so much. "Well?"

Even didn't respond at first, staring down at him, eyes bright with the anger. "... I am fully aware of how cruel I am," he finally replied. "But since there is nothing to change my mind, I see no reason to be anything else. I am nice to those who have earned such treatment, as well as earned my trust. You might chauffeur Ienzo around, and you might look after him as well as your own daughter, but that isn't enough for me."

"The books." Marluxia's calm look remained. "The books you were given while you were in the hospital? Those were from me."

That stopped Even and his brows furrowed, anger replaced with confusion. And... something. Something Marluxia couldn't name. When it seemed apparent Even wasn't going to respond to that, Marluxia shook his head. "I did not know how to tell you. It... I know how infuriating it is to be stuck in bed for more than a week. I thought... I thought having a suitable distraction would... make it easier for you."

"... oh."

Marluxia tilted his head. "Is that all? No 'thank you'?"

Even still looked conflicted, unsure of what to say. Marluxia didn't bait him further, but he did enjoy seeing a bit of vulnerability in the man for a change.

And Even was saved from answering when Lulu returned, snapping her phone shut. "I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have an appointment to make at four. Marluxia, do you mind if Ienzo's session is shorter today?"

"Not at all." The sooner she was gone, the sooner he could stop feeling so damn possessive of Even.

 

* * *

After Lulu had left, Marluxia and Ienzo hadn't been far behind. Even was still mentally off-balance after the minor argument with Marluxia.

It was confusing to him, why Marluxia had bought him those books during his recovery. That it was out of kindness didn't seem to fit his ideas of Marluxia, but Ienzo had been quite adamant that it was nothing but acts of kindness, and thoughtful ones at that. Every book had been carefully chosen and a small message had been slotted into a page of each one. Nothing that made any sense, sometimes words of another language or scraps of recipes, but each one had kept Even guessing and distracted.

He sighed. With the house to himself, he had switched on the air conditioning and settled in bed with the book on top of the stack on the bedside table.

Hours passed this way, until it stopped and Even tilted his head at the sight of a sheet of paper. This wasn't a book that had been bought. It was one of his own, returned just today by Ienzo. Curious.

All that was written was 'You talk like you’re apologizing for your own voice. Speak up' in neat, precise handwriting. Not his own.

Marluxia's.

Whether the sentences were poetry or random advice, Even wouldn't know unless he asked. So he did just that, grabbing for his phone. Marluxia had keyed his own number into it after informing the scientist that Ienzo was with him.

_[To: Marluxia_ _Beauchêne] Why did you leave poetry in my book? [sent 11:30pm]_

_[From: Marluxia Beauchêne] I didn't know that you knew that one. [sent 11:30pm]  
[From: Marluxia Beauchêne] Why? [sent 11:31pm] _

 

_\----_

_[From: Even] I don't mind you defacing books you buy with your own money. [sent 11:33pm]  
[From: Even] I won't stand for you defacing my own books. [sent 11:34pm] _

Marluxia smirked. Namine and Ienzo had gone to bed just after eight, and he had since tended to the garden in the backyard. For the last half hour, he had been preparing for bed when the message had come through. Instead of going to sleep, he had shoved a pillow under his back and was now sprawled on the bed, watching the ceiling fan between waiting for messages.

_[To: Even] No more of your books will be 'defaced'. No need to fret. [sent 11:35pm]_

_[From: Even] I AM NOT FRETTING. [sent 11:36pm]_   
_[From: Even] Wait. 'No more of my books'. [sent 11:39pm]  
[From: Even] HOW MANY OF MY BOOKS HAVE YOU CORRUPTED WITH YOUR FOUL LITTLE SCRAPS OF WHIMSICAL LITERATURE. [sent 11:40pm]_

Marluxia's smirk widened and he shifted, rolling onto his stomach to push himself off the bed. He still had to brush his teeth and while he did that, Even would keep fretting over his precious books. Marluxia  _had_ been tempted to write on the pages themselves but even he had a certain level of respect for the printed word, and had settled for writing on spare paper and tucking those between the pages of the books.

Every time Ienzo finished one of Even's books, Marluxia would sneak one of these papers into it. Ienzo had, unknowingly, delivered an entire poem in pieces, scattered through the stack of returned books.

Even was going to be livid when he figured it out.

Marluxia was anticipating it eagerly.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After more than a year of wariness around one another, Marluxia and Even are slowly beginning to grow closer. General fluff and bonding in this chapter, so not too much to be warned about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I make no profits and this is purely a work of fiction. The amount of sappy music I listened to for this chapter is ridiculous.

   _'when you walk, you look like you’re trying to disappear._  
 _your back is gonna be fucked up._  
 _why do you think change is so hard? is it because you’re afraid?_  
 _people might think you’re pretty, but they’ll never love you._  
 _you talk like you’re apologizing for your own voice._  
 _speak up._  
 _grow up._  
 _find your spine, stop shrinking._  
 _there is nothing brave about keeping silent._  
 _how many times have you been in love? I can’t picture it ever happening for you._  
 _you lie because it makes you feel free. this is a prison._  
 _you’re always gonna think about him. you will never get him out of your system._  
 _I wish I never had to see you again._  
 _you poor thing._  
 _go to hell._  
 _you may be a nice person but you will never be a good person._  
 _no one is ever going to want to touch you._  
 _is there a vision in your head of who you want to be?_  
 _you do not have the strength to become her._  
 _there is no boat big enough to keep you from drowning in the sea of yourself._  
 _go to bed, baby._  
 _you are tired from all of this nothing._  
 _sleep._  
 _rest._ '

The poem had finally been pieced together after searching the books and waiting for Ienzo to return the rest.

Even had spent the afternoon painstakingly arranging the papers with fragments of sentences, and now sat on the bed with the entirety of the poem laid out in front of him. The phone was in his hand but every time he attempted to write the message to Marluxia, he stopped himself and kept staring at the written words.

Finally, he scolded himself and began typing.

_[To: Marluxia Beauchêne] I have no idea what goes through your head. No idea whatsoever. I found every scrap of that damned poem you vandalised my books with and I worry about your mental state now more than ever. You WORRY ME, if that means anything to you. [sent 1:20pm]_

_[To: Marluxia Beauchêne] We need to talk. [sent 1:25pm]_

_[To: Marluxia Beauchêne] Marluxia? ... if you are ignoring me now, I will be cross. [sent 1:31pm]_

_[To: Marluxia Beauchêne] Damn it Marluxia would you answer already?! [sent 1:59pm]  
_

\----

Marluxia read over each message, smiling to himself. The poem had had the desired effect on Even, and it wouldn't hurt to keep him scrambling now. Cruel as it was to play with a person like this, Marluxia was quite enjoying the increasingly frantic note of the messages.

_[From: Even] MARLUXIA I WILL DROP YOU INTO A BARREL OF DRY ICE AND WATCH YOU SUCCUMB TO FROSTBITE [sent 2:15pm]_

Poor man. Marluxia chuckled and unlocked the phone to reply.

_[To: Even] Calm down. I was busy in the garden. [sent 2:16pm]  
[To: Even] If you're that adamant about it, I'll come over tomorrow and we can chat. [sent 2:18pm]_

The reply was a while in arriving, and Marluxia snorted as he read it - _[From: Even] Fine. Come over for lunch. [sent 3:01pm]_

 

* * *

 

 

Ienzo and Namine were dropped off at school, then Marluxia drove to Even's house. The flowers he had planted in the front garden were growing well, but that wasn't surprising since he checked them every time he visited. ... which was every second day, if not every third. Even had expressed his irritation with the constant visits but Marluxia had continued them, much to the scientist's annoyance.

It went much as the last visits had - Marluxia giving a friendly (if biting) greeting, Even barely responding except to give a sarcastic remark, making them both a cup of tea followed by awkward silence and the occasional clinking of a cup on the table.

"You should sit outside more often," Marluxia said. "You are looking... sallow."

Even paused mid-sip, cup hiding what had to be an annoyed twist to his mouth. He set the cup down almost aggressively, wiping the corner of his mouth with a thumb. "I go outside at night, or in the evening if it's quiet enough."

"How much vitamin-D are you supposed to have each day?"

"... more than I get." Even huffed. "I'm taking supplements. It's enough for now." He finished his tea and took the cup to the sink.

Marluxia watched. Over the year, he had watched Even go from comatose, to barely functioning, to fiercely demanding of as much independence he could have without running himself into the ground. It was almost fascinating, how he had clawed himself back to life. He still wasn't perfectly healthy but he was a damn sight better than he had been.

He had also grown comfortable enough around Marluxia to lose the scarf, and that alone spoke volumes of the recovery.

"I forget how tall you are."

"What?"

"You. You are tall." Marluxia finished his tea and brought the cup over to be washed, looking up at Even. "You slouch, badly. That will not help the scars heal and you will end up with a bent back." When he received no response, he huffed softly and grabbed Even's wrist to stop him, and to get his attention. "You criticise me when I do not respond, and now you do the exact same thing. _Talk to me_ , Even. I am not your enemy."

"When have I ever said that you are?"

"You treat me like one." Marluxia let him go, but didn't step away. "Constant verbal aggression, muttered curses, you barely treat me as a _human_ , let alone a friend."

Even sighed heavily, turning towards him. "We've been over this. We aren't friends, Marluxia. I. Don't. _Need_. Friends. What I _need_ if for you to stop harassing me and expecting me to consider your clumsy attempts at friendship as flattering, which they are _not_."

Marluxia looked up at him, almost looking... hurt? "I would not be giving you any of my attention if I did not think you deserving of it in the first place."

"I've never expected you to pay attention to me." Even pushed past him, hitching up the sleeve of his sweater when it fell off his shoulder. "Nobody expects you to."

Marluxia let him go, crossing his arms over his chest. This was all a part of aiding the recovery, providing Even with someone to hold a decent conversation with, even if it pushed on sensitive subjects. It had quickly become apparent that the man was starved for contact, mostly of the verbal kind. Ienzo was all well and good but he could get far too personal, far too quickly.

Marluxia, however, knew how to keep a conversation just scathing enough without triggering a panic attack.

\----

Lunch had been eaten in that same silence. Marluxia had taken to watching Even again, once he had finished his own meal of sliced fruit and fresh bread.

It hadn't been a passing comment earlier, that Even needed more sunlight. He was naturally pale but it now held an unhealthy tinge, and Marluxia knew if the gloves had been off and the sweater's sleeves rolled up, the skin at his wrists was translucent enough to clearly show the veins underneath. He knew Even was hesitant to go outside, but he had a plan to deal with that.

A treadmill had been tucked into a corner of the living room shortly after the cleaner had been dismissed. Marluxia knew Even used it, since there was always a clean towel folded over one of the handles, and the switch for it on the wall was always switched on. That, and Even was no longer thin in the worrying way, but rather leanly toned, something Marluxia had noticed on the rare day when Even had opted for a long-sleeved shirt rather than one of the oversized sweaters he was so fond of.

"You plan to pay me back for the 'vandalism' of your books, yes?"

"Yes." Even looked over at him through his lashes, and Marluxia couldn't help noting the colour of them. Dark blonde, long and full. So feminine, yet utterly alluring. "... why are you staring at my eyes?"

Marluxia blinked, pulled from his thoughts by the question. He had no answer for that. There was no polite way to explain what he had been doing and he knew, he _knew_ , Even would scoff at any answer given.

So when he said, "I had expected your eyes to be blue," and Even was speechless, he felt a small amount of triumph. "Or perhaps brown, or grey. Anything but green. It reminds me of spring." Even still said nothing, and Marluxia couldn't read his expression.

In the last few weeks, Marluxia had resigned himself to a strange interest in the scientist. Whether it was reciprocated, he had no idea, and Even seemed true to his word in that he had no need for friendship. Marluxia had almost wondered if the man had interest in relationships at all. He never had anyone over besides Lulu, Ienzo and Namine. No girlfriends, boyfriends, nothing to denote any preference to one gender or another. For someone trying to figure out the man's sexuality, it was infuriating.

Marluxia had no doubt that Even had him figured out within the space of their first face-to-face meeting. It was uncanny, the way he caught Even watching him sometimes, much the way he imagined he must look in return.

But, so far, he had no evidence as to whether he was straight, or gay, or had any preference at all.

Quite infuriating.

 

* * *

 

 

_[To: Marluxia Beauchêne] I've spent the last two hours reading this blasted poem. [sent 11:21pm]_   
_[To: Marluxia Beauchêne] Do you have any idea how annoying it is to read something and not have any idea what it means? [sent 11:23pm]_

_[From: Marluxia Beauchêne] Oh yes. I know the feeling._

Even rolled his eyes at that answer. Truthfully, as soon as Marluxia had left, he had returned to his room to keep reading the poem over and over, as if to force the meaning from constant revision. So far, nothing. It was just words arranged in an 'artful' way.

He flopped back among his pillows, kicking the blankets down further. Still too warm even with the air-conditioning and no blankets. Summer was going to be hell.

_[From: Marluxia Beauchêne] I need to ask you something._   
_[From: Marluxia Beauchêne] And you need to promise to take the question seriously._

Well then. Even gave up on texting and rang instead, smiling a little when he heard, "I meant with the text messages."

There was a pause, then Marluxia added, "Well? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but go on." Even flicked a longer strand of hair behind his ear, eyes tracing along the patterns of the wallpaper. "Are you going to ask, or just breathe in my ear until one of us falls asleep?"

" _D_ _ésolé_." Another pause. "What are you?"

Even sighed. "Human, male, blonde. I could list off my blood type, exact hair colour, skin-colour classification. Be more specific, Marluxia. I am a scientist, not a mind reader." He could almost hear the pink-haired man grinding his teeth with annoyance, and Even took pity on him. "Just ask. I promise to take it seriously, as you asked."

"... _Êtes-vous_... Are you straight?"

"What?" That was far from what Even had been expecting. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Forget I asked. It is not impor--"

"Isn't it obvious?"

" _Quoi_ _?"_

"I said, isn't it obvious? No. I never have been." He'd never put much thought into it either. "Why?"

"... no reason."

Even was left listening to static as Marluxia abruptly hung up on him.

Only when Even was falling asleep did it occur to him that Marluxia had... possibly been flirting with him earlier.

And _liked him_.

... oh hell.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marluxia is, understandably, growing frustrated with how hard Even is to read. Behold, actual in-depth conversation in this chapter! Not much of Ienzo and Namine this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, no profit is made on this work. And please, for the love of all that is chocolatey, leave some feedback? I have no idea if anyone likes this / what they want to read in future chapters. Help?

In the last week, Marluxia had invited Even out to lunch twenty-four times, and yes, Even had kept track of the exact number. Why the man persisted, the scientist would never understand. Had he not made his disinterest clear? Was Marluxia _trying_ to be such a massive pain in the ass? And why was the toaster _pink?_

Even didn't have answers to any of these questions. Perhaps Marluxia thought he was playing hard-to-get, and would crumble eventually. Perhaps the toaster could be replaced, but the rest wasn't so easily fixed. Pink lacquer was easily dealt with, pink hair... not so much.

\----

_[From: Even] It's been nearly three days since you came over. [sent 9:14am]_

\--

_[From: Even] Five days. Is Namine alright? [sent 8:29pm]_

_\--_

__[From: Even]_ .... I should has asked if you were alright as well, in that last message. [sent 11:01pm]  
_

__[From: Even]_ Marluxia? Are you there? [sent 11:33pm]  
_

__\--  
_ _

___[From: Even]_ I feel like I've insulted you somehow. [sent 2:18am]  
_ _

___[From: Even]_ Come over. I know Namine and Ienzo are at a friend's. Ienzo mentioned a study session earlier. [sent 2:20am]  
_ _

___[From: Even]_ Marluxia. Please. I'll even let you have a cup of the apple-cinnamon tea. [sent 2:30am]  
_ _

__\--_ _

__~~_[From: Even]_ I miss you. [message deleted]~~   
_ _

 

* * *

 

 

___[From: Even]_ I miss you. Please come over. It's nearly been a month. [sent 4:14am]  
_ _

___[From: Even]_ ... I can't sleep. Please. [sent 4:21am]  
_ _

__\--_ _

Barely twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Was that --

Even was almost embarrassed at how quickly he was out of bed and at the door. Maybe it wasn't Marluxia. But who else would be here at quarter to five in the morning?... no use staring at the door. It was pulled open and, yes, there was Marluxia on the doorstep, looking for all the world that he had just rushed out of bed too. Who else voluntarily wore a blue robe outside their bedroom... Wait, was it _silk_...? He had reached out to touch it before he could stop himself.

"It's silk."

"I knew that."

Marluxia gestured to the house. "Can I come in? Or was the last message a clever plan to pique my curiosity?"

Even stepped aside, pretending not to notice the cool glance Marluxia gave him as he entered the house. "You mentioned my tea in one of your previous messages?"

"I _knew_ you had read them!"

"The tea, Even. Then we can talk."

**\--------**

Once the tea was brewed and Even had - somewhat hastily and with no comment - thrown a dressing gown on, they had moved to the library.

Marluxia had to have seen the scars. Even hadn't been wearing anything more than old shorts and a t-shirt, and everything had been more than a little visible. That thought alone was more mortifying than any other possibility. But, tactful as ever, Marluxia didn't mention it if he had seen. Even was thankful for that.

They drank in silence, Marluxia his tea, Even a small glass of wine, more to steady his nerves than anything else.

"A _month_ , Marluxia. No response for an entire month."

"I was busy."

"Bullshit you were busy. You could have called."

"I _said_ , I was busy." Marluxia's voice had an edge Even had never heard. "You made yourself quite clear. You aren't interested. So I thought it... polite... to back off. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere by pushing, so why should I waste my effort."

"Oh, so I'm a waste of effort now."

"Of course you would only hear that part."

Even's eyes narrowed. Rather than throwing the half-empty glass in his hand, he drank the rest of the wine and set the glass aside in favour of tightly lacing his fingers together. He said nothing. Marluxia would talk if the silence stretched enough.

"You still could have called. It's not that hard." Or maybe he could talk. That worked too.

Marluxia sighed, setting his cup on the table beside him and slumping back in his chair. "Yes, I could have, but I didn't. Stop harping on about it. It won't change that I didn't call. I'm here now. Is that not enough for you?"

Even raised a brow. "... yes. It's enough."

**\--------**

Tea and a second glass of wine finished, the cups were taken to the kitchen and washed while Marluxia examined the vase on the table. It had contained sunflowers but he estimated that they had been dead at least two weeks. It was no secret that Even wasn't too good at caring for plants, part of the reason Marluxia had made a point of tending the garden outside. It had also been a reason to visit every other day, but he had noticed the neglect outside while he had waited at the door. It was no secret that Even didn't go outside often, though he did appear to have gained a little colour back. Not much, but it was a fair start.

Marluxia knew how slow recovery could be.

He sighed and resigned himself to buying more flowers for the vase, making his way over to the counter and sitting, watching Even.

Even wasn't the only one that had been painfully aware of the month passing by with no contact. Marluxia had forced himself, every day, to keep his distance. When he had realised Even was showing no interest, he had known that was the right thing for both of them.

So it was with some surprise that thoughts of the scientist just wouldn't _leave_.

Marluxia had been warned away from dangerous obsessions before. That had been his whole life - Stigmatophilia had formed from a young age, the therapist claiming its formation the result of abusive environment. An alcoholic for a father, and his brother not much better. He had learned very early on that he could only rely on himself and his mother, but she needed to be protected, not protect him. None of it had been pretty but Marluxia had learned to _survive_.

It was no wonder then, that he found himself drawn to a burned man. Whether Even was aware of the fixation, Marluxia didn't know, nor was he going to make him aware of it. It didn't need to be discussed. It had been his hope that, with no contact, it would fade on its own.

It hadn't.

And he was staring again, watching the subtle shift of shoulders under the thick robe, the occasional swish of the blond hair. It had been singed at the ends, half of its length cut away when Even had been able to sit up long enough, but it was growing back in. It looked soft, but Marluxia had never quite been brave enough to touch Even's hair. To do so seemed too presumptuous. ... that, and Even with mussed hair would be too much for his obsessed mind to handle.

"You take an awfully long time to wash two glasses."

"Do I?"

"Yes." Marluxia leaned his cheek on a hand. "Do you want help?"

"I... No, I'm fine."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I am capable of washing glasses without trouble."

"I'm sure. ... thank you though."

Marluxia hummed a vague acknowledgement, already gone back to watching. He could always wait until Even was asleep, then chance a quick touch to his hair. Even would never have to know it had happened. That bordered on unnerving, but his moral compass had never been quite right. In his mind, it was much kinder than asking Even and ending up with both of them embarrassed and awkward.

There, the glasses had been washed and... Even was looking at him. "How long have you been watching me like that?"

Marluxia blinked. "Like what?"

"... I don't know. But it's... People don't like at me like that. They might at steak, but I know you aren't inclined towards cannibalism."

"You barely know anything about me."

"I know you aren't a cannibal. They generally have a grey tinge to their skin."

Marluxia tilted his head. "I don't want to know how you know that, do I?"

"Science."

The perfect segue.

"Have you gone back to the lab yet?"

Even looked away, and it was answer enough all its own. "No. I... I have had other things to do. And they haven't called me in for anything vital."

Marluxia gave him a knowing look. "When did you last leave the house, Even? I don't mean sneaking out at midnight. When did you leave the house during daylight hours, and stay out for more than five minutes?"

Even's gaze remained everywhere but on Marluxia. For a while, he didn't reply. Then, "Last week, on Monday. After I messaged you about the tea." He met Marluxia's eyes then. "I waited outside for three hours in case you decided to come over." Granted, he had sat under the shade of a tree, but it still counted as 'outside' by anyone's standards.

"Impressive." It wasn't snark. Marluxia _was_ impressed.

"Mmh. I thought so. Your presence would have been appreciated, but I made do without." Just barely.

"Well, if we were _friends_ , I might suggest making it up to you by inviting you out to coffee, but as you yourself have said, we aren't friends."

That shouldn't have stung as much as it did. Even hid it well, but Marluxia still noticed the slight widening of eyes and the small amount of tension in the shoulders. "What are we then?"

"A scientist, and a botanist. Everything else about us, I leave to you to define."

Why did that make his eyes stray to Marluxia's mouth? Even shook himself mentally, forced himself to look at Marluxia's eyes instead. That was just as unsafe. Marluxia's eyes were too knowing, too sardonic, too... too _clear_. Even refused to admit that they might have been pleasing.

"And what if I 'define' us as a train wreck?"

"Mm, I don't know." Marluxia smirked. "There is something beautiful about something chaotic, don't you think?" When he received no answer, his expression became unreadable. "Let me suggest something then. For science, if you will." He brushed some of the hair from his face. "An experiment."

"... I'm listening."

"You have already told me, verbally and otherwise, that you aren't interested in me." Marluxia shrugged. "So you won't be adversely affected if I kiss you, will you."

... _what_ _?_

**\--------**

Marluxia had lost count of the silent minutes around five. A glance at the clock confirmed ten. Around twelve, he was getting restless. How long was Even going to take to respond? He had been staring at the botanist the entire time. Was he in shock? Was the proposition really so unexpected?

"You... want to kiss me."

Oh, good. He hadn't had an aneurism. "Yes. That was why I suggested it. Is it that surprising?"

Even regarded him with a slow blink. "'Burn victim' is not synonymous with 'desirable', Marluxia. Do I really look as if I have suitors scrambling for my lips?"

"It's _one kiss_ , Even. Satisfy your scientific curiosity, if nothing else."

"How would kissing you satisfy my scientific curiosity?"

Marluxia shrugged. The gesture was oddly succinct. "Haven't you wondered? I've seen you looking -" Which was incredibly hypocritical, "- and one kiss might ease whatever thoughts you've been having. Unless you've never kissed another man before?"

Even smirked then. "What was it you said earlier? You barely know anything about me. It isn't lack of experience. I just --"

"So kiss me then." Another of those slow blinks Marluxia was so fond of. It was almost reptilian, if it weren't so damned captivating. "One kiss, Even. That's all I'm asking. After that, I will leave it to you to decide what you want."

It shouldn't have been such a huge thing. Even knew that, but at the same time, _why would Marluxia want to be anywhere near him_. It was such a convenient excuse for denying the touch, but he didn't want it. Did he? Maybe he did. Marluxia had, unfortunately, been right. Even was curious. It wasn't necessarily that he wanted to kiss Marluxia, but... yes, curious was the right word.

Could he kiss him once, and still keep his distance? Was that possible?

"You have to lean down, at least," Marluxia said with a small smile. "You are... a bit out of my reach."

"Sorry."

Even was hesitating, he knew that. He couldn't help it. The smallest scars had healed and mostly faded, but they were still visible. Marluxia would still be able to feel them if he decided to touch Even's face. The skin was still just that bit different, a little harder. Did that matter? Marluxia couldn't be someone that saw past physical appearance, not with the way he looked, so bloody _flawless_ \--

"Stop thinking for once in your life." Marluxia was scowling, little more than a furrowed brow, but it was there. "Stop thinking, damn you."

"Don't rush me." Even leaned down, but not quite enough for the kiss. He couldn't help the constant hesitation, as much as Marluxia clearly couldn't help his impatience.

And suddenly, that left too. Marluxia's expression cleared, softened, and he reached up to gently, so _gently_ run his fingers back through Even's hair. God, it was softer than he had thought. Thin, but that wasn't surprising. All that mattered was the softeness, and it seemed to be calming Even. "I don't mean to be pushy."

"I know." Even sighed, closing his eyes and allowing himself to lean into the touch. "... sometimes it's what I need. Lulu has tried encouraging me to push myself, and as patient as she is, I know my reluctance frustrates her. And Ienzo... You know how demanding and stubborn he can be."

"He is a lot like you. Ienzo," he added when he saw Even about to ask.

"Small wonder. He never asked to be my student. He practically broke into my apartment and forced me to teach him."

Marluxia hummed, gently tugging Even down a little more, leaning up to almost brush their lips together. " _Juste une? Se il vous plaît?"_

While he didn't understand the words, Even could understand the meaning well enough. What harm could one little kiss do? Marluxia had said that was all he wanted, and everything following was Even's decision. How was he meant to deny when his mouth was tingling now, after that teasing brush?

One. One couldn't hurt, surely.

Even tilted his head and closed the rest of the distance.

\--

He had almost expected Even to scream curses at him and throw him out. But no, as hesitant as Even had looked, he had done as Marluxia asked.

And Marluxia hadn't been disappointed. It wasn't what he had expected. Even's lips were almost cool (which shouldn't have been surprising, given that the air conditioner was almost always running), and Marluxia hadn't let go of his hair. He didn't want to, wasn't sure he could.

It could barely be called a kiss, but he couldn't complain. It had been... hm, definitely a while since he had taken the time for such gentle touches. A brush here, a tilt of the head to deepen it that little bit further, and he practically felt Even _shiver_ against him.

Marluxia broke the kiss, but he didn't pull away, only turned his head and rested his cheek to Even's. " _Vous avez le goût comme le vin,_" he murmured, licking his lips. He knew Even wouldn't understand, but the wine really had given it a certain... _tang_.  


"Stay here," was all Even said.

**\--------**

The scientist had managed to fall asleep, bundled up in his robe and sprawled on his side.

Marluxia, however, hadn't been able to settle.

He had remained stretched out above the blankets, propped up against some of the spare pillows. The curtains were closed but he could see the sky lightening outside. That wasn't what had his attention.

Even's hair looked like spun gold in the early morning light, diluted through the thick material as it was. Marluxia could still taste the raspberries, and the cool, clean edge that seemed to be uniquely _Even_. If he focused, he could still feel soft strands between his fingers and he was touching them again, stroking Even's hair and when it only made the man stir a little, Marluxia kept going, brushing them back.

The robe had slipped down a little, the shirt under it large enough that it showed some of Even's shoulder. The scars were still horrific but to Marluxia, they were mesmerising too, a pattern that he only wanted to touch and explore as much as he knew Even would be disgusted by even a small touch.

So Marluxia restrained himself to Even's hair, after carefully pulling the shirt and robe back up. He knew Even was modest to the point of prudishness, but the botanist had the feeling that having his hair finger-combed wouldn't be an issue.

A quiet chime from the bedside table made Even stir again, and he yawned. Marluxia had sat back quickly, turning his head away and closing his eyes. He mightn't have managed sleep, but he could pretend for Even's sake.

An indrawn breath nearly made him give himself away, but he kept his eyes closed until Even gently shook his shoulder. A fake yawn - well, not entirely fake - and a rub at the eyes, then Marluxia turned his head to look at Even. "Mm-hmm?"

"Lulu just messaged me."

Marluxia was handed the phone and he blinked to clear his eyes before looking at the screen.

_ [From: Lulu V] The police have a suspect for the fire at your old apartment complex. [sent 7:39am]  _

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible suspect for the apartment fire and plenty of Marluxia/Even. There has been a distinct lack of Namine and Ienzo in previous chapters, so I will try to correct that with this one, with a little bit more of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we keep harping but please pleeaasssseee, if you have feedback, let us know? We can only assume that people like what's happened so far and approve of the progression, since nobody has really said anything? Anyway. Enjoy the chapter.

_"You have already told me, verbally and otherwise, that you aren't interested in me. So you won't be adversely affected if I kiss you, will you."_

That should have been the end of it.

Even hadn't counted on Marluxia being so insidious. One kiss shouldn't have been able to worm its way into his mind like this.

_[To: Marluxia] Are you awake or have you passed out watching the cooking channel again? [sent 1:04am]_

_[From: Marluxia] That was once. You promised never to speak of it again. [sent 1:09am]_

Even smirked. With Namine and Ienzo often organising study groups with their classmates, Marluxia had become a regular presence. Apparently the man didn't like to sleep in an empty house. Even though the bed had been off-limits since the first visit, Marluxia had seemed to sleep just fine on the couch -- at least, after it had been sold and replaced with a futon.

 

* * *

 

Much as he hated it, going in to the police station required leaving the house. Even hadn't been outside for longer than six hours since leaving the hospital. To say that he was nervous was an understatement.

He had spent so long dithering about in the bedroom that Marluxia had knocked on the door and reminded him that they needed to be there by one. It was nearly midday.

Even sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Thankfully, all the thinned patches were gone now; his hair still remained stubbornly slow in its growth. It had been let grow to just past his shoulders, remaining in slightly messy layers at the best of times. A wig had been attempted but it had itched terribly so he had given up on it. It wasn't as if he went outside enough to warrant vanity.

He could manage a few hours, he _could_ , he told himself as he left the bedroom. Three hours, four at most, then he could come home and stay inside for a month to make up for it.

"You own a suit?"

Even gave Marluxia a scathing look. "Some of us like to dress well, no matter the occasion." Besides, he'd rather be dead than go to a police station in one of the ratty old sweaters and jeans. No. He was a burn victim, not devoid of the ability to wear nice clothing.

 Well. That, and the suit hid the scars a lot more than the rest of his clothing did.

 

** \---- **

 

Marluxia had always thought he had remarkable restraint. Throughout his life, he had learned to keep a tight leash on his self-control.

When he had seen Even in that suit, all of his self-control had nearly meant nothing.

In the months leading up to the kiss, and the weeks following it, Marluxia had resigned himself to a long obsession with a man who seemed completely oblivious to the depth of his feelings. It wasn't the first time and it wasn't quite so bad as the last few. Still frustrating beyond belief, especially in those moments where he recalled the dreams.

They were so vivid; sometimes it was difficult to remember that they were simply that -- a dream. Few and far between in the beginning, now Marluxia was treated to kisses ranging everywhere from feather-light to desperate. He didn't know which were worse - the ones that involved no clothing, or various stages of undress. There was something delightful about even one layer of clothing added into the mix.

But he knew for a certainty, the worst were the ones where it wasn't him in control, but Even. Being able to let go, let someone else take over... Part of him hated it. Part craved it. And the rest hated that he craved it so badly. Marluxia blamed the day he had heard Even snap at Ienzo. Over what, he had never bothered to ask, but it was the first time since knowing Even that the man had raised his voice and had a true edge of command to it.

That night's dream had been interesting indeed.

His eyes flicked to the side, watching Even through his hair. The scientist was looking so _nervous_ , fingers tapping restlessly on the steering wheel, brows furrowed and, yes, there was the clench of the jaw. Very nervous, then. The jaw clench only happened in strong emotions, Marluxia had noticed of Even.

"Why do they want us there?"

"I don't know." Even fidgeted in his seat, but only because they were waiting at the intersection. "I've never been involved with the police before. I can only assume we're needed to answer questions."

 

** \---- **

 

That seemed the case when they arrived. Marluxia waited impatiently while Even was taken away, then Even waited while Marluxia was questioned. What the botanist was asked, Even had no idea, because neither of them discussed it once they were sitting together, a newspaper balanced between them, on one of the few two-person chairs in the room.

"You haven't been sleeping well lately," Even murmured. When he received no response, he added, "You have shadows under your eyes, and you're blinking heavily."

"Mh. ... You aren't wrong. My sleeping patterns are..."

"Erratic?"

"Something like that," Marluxia said with a soft laugh. "Look, free tango lessons by the pier," he added, pointing to a small section on his half of the newspaper. "You should come with me. It takes two to tango, after all."

Even snorted before he could stop himself. "You do know that is generally an innuendo."

Marluxia smirked but said nothing, turning the page over. "'Purebred Norwegian Forest Cats to good home, price negotiable between seven hundred and nine hundred'. You should get a cat, Even. Cats are loving, independent creatures."

"I'm allergic to cats. Animal fur in general." Otherwise he might have had pets. They were more agreeable company than most humans were. But since having a furred pet would make him sneeze and give him sinus headaches, he refrained. Perhaps a lizard was an option.

"No wonder you are bitter all of the time, if you can't be around small, furry animals."

Even snorted again. As if all of his problems could be explained away by the inability to have tiny pets. He pretended not to notice their shoulders touching.

It would have been a simple matter for one of them to get a newspaper of their own from the table. There were plenty there. But, neither of them were moving except to adjust their bodies to remain comfortable right where they were. Whatever Marluxia's intentions were, Even didn't know, but he couldn't remember being so content in a long, long time. He didn't want to ruin that.

 

* * *

 

Namine had begged to have Ienzo and herself stay the night at Even’s. One could only assume it was by Ienzo’s prompting.

Oh, Marluxia knew exactly what was happening. Namine was aware that her adoptive father hated to sleep alone, so he would have to stay as well. Ienzo, wisely, said nothing while it was discussed. Being a Friday, there would be no school in the morning, so no reason to be up early. As a rule, sleepovers were only allowed during the week if it was for study nights. Both parents had refused to budge with this rule.

Still... There hadn't been much discussion. Namine was allowed to stay so, by extension, Marluxia would stay as well.

Ienzo and Namine were given the living room to sleep in. After dinner, the two of them settled in front of the TV under the blankets and snuggled in with pillows. Marluxia had claimed tiredness, showering and going to bed just after nine, leaving Even in the library. The tiredness seemed contagious; by ten, he was yawning and cursing the previous late nights during the week. It was with a resigned sound that he closed his book and left the library, smiling fondly.

Namine and Ienzo had fallen asleep before the movie finished, so Even took the remote to turn the TV off, spreading the blankets over them properly. He knew others sometimes found his house cold but he preferred to have the air conditioner running than open the windows. That would mean open curtains.

Marluxia must have been tired. The man was fast asleep, no reaction when Even sighed and fixed the blankets over him as well.

A quick shower later, Even was left in the bathroom, fretting. Usually, he would only bother wearing shorts and an old shirt to sleep in, but he couldn't do that. Marluxia would see the scars. A year and a half later, and he still couldn't bear for anyone to see them. Even Ienzo had only seen the ones on his face and the smaller ones on his hands. His mentor wasn't inclined to being shirtless, not even in his own home.

Even sighed, settled for longer pants and a high-necked shirt, the sleeves long enough to cover to his palms. No chance of Marluxia seeing anything now.

The bed was going to be a problem. Even didn't mind sharing - they had done so a few times now - but Marluxia was on _his side of the bed_ , which was unforgivable. The scientist shook his head and tugged the blankets back, slipping onto the other side of the bed with a grumble.

It was with no small amount of surprise that Marluxia rolled over and smiled at him.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was." Marluxia stretched and tucked an arm under his head. "Now I am not."

"It's startling how quickly you've made yourself at home here," Even said with a roll of his eyes. "Does it bother you at all that you're sleeping in a bed that isn't your own, with what is essentially a human icicle?"

"You could always have the air-conditioner on a warmer setting." Marluxia shrugged a shoulder. "It doesn't bother me, no. I would rather be here, around company, than home alone with only my thoughts." He looked away. "... The hospitality is always appreciated, Even. I don't think I say so often enough."

Even was a little taken aback at the sincerity in Marluxia's voice. Suddenly he remembered the kiss --

_"You have already told me, verbally and otherwise, that you are not interested in me. So you will not be adversely affected if I kiss you, will you."_

_\--_ and he forced his eyes back to Marluxia's when they had strayed to his mouth. The smug look he received told him that Marluxia noticed. And yes, he knew exactly what Even had been thinking. "You are insufferable."

Marluxia smiled. "And yet, you haven't kicked me out of your home _or_ your bed. Aren't you warm in those clothes?"

"Wh-... No." He might have been, but Even wasn't about to admit it. "No, I'm fine. ... Why are you wearing my shirt."

"This?" Marluxia sat up and tugged at the collar of it. At least his shoulders were wide enough that it didn't slip down as much as it tended to on Even. "It was the first thing in reach after I showered. I assumed that you would prefer me to wear something of yours, rather than sleep shirtless."

... oh. Even blinked. That was... thoughtful. Incredibly thoughtful. "I-I don't... I don't mind either way. Whatever is more comfortable for you."

"It's your house." Marluxia was watching his face. "It is up to you, Even."

Was Marluxia _really_ asking whether Even wanted him to take his shirt off or not? The last time he had been asked that, he had been half-drunk and twenty-nine. "... off. I don't want you stretching it," he said, looking away.

Marluxia laughed as if such a thing were possible. He didn't move though. "I shall wait until you are asleep."

 

** \---- **

 

Even was woken by the chime of his phone, and he growled a curse in its general direction. He had to answer it though, so he reached for it, baffled by the smoothness his hand met instead of the empty air he had expected. Another curse left his lips and he reached further, grabbing the phone and flipping it open. The number wasn't one he knew. “It’s five in the morning. Please make it quick so I can go back to sleep."

"You never told me you were in the hospital, asshole!"

"Larxene?"

"No, it's the goddamn candyman. _Yes it's Larxene_."

Even ignored the following string of expletives. When she finally stopped, his only response was a curt "We haven't spoken in years. Why would I ring you now? You wouldn't care if I was dead, so why would a few little burns mean anything to you?"

"Oh sure, so your family worrying about you doesn't matter?"

"Don't pull that nonsense on m--" He cut off when Marluxia grumbled. "It doesn't matter, Larxene. I cut contact with all of you for a reason."

"Yeah, I know, we're all idiots and how dare we not show up at the funeral. It was years ago, Even. Grow up and move on."

"She was your mother too. I wouldn't have said anything at her funeral. Don't call me again." He didn't wait for a reply, hanging up and turning the phone off.

"Whowhuz...?" Marluxia yawned, cracking an eye open to stare up at Even through sleep-tangled hair. "'ven?"

"Nobody." Even sighed, rubbing at his forehead, drawing his knees up to his chest. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Marluxia mumbled something and sat up too, shaking his hair from his face. "'s fine. I'm not a deep sleeper," he said around another yawn. Noticing the look on Even's face, he decided against asking what the conversation had been about. He had only heard the last few sentences. That Even would hang up on someone like that was more surprising than having an estranged sibling.

So instead of prying, Marluxia simply brushed some of the other's hair back from his face.

Even tensed, eyes flicking aside to watch Marluxia's hand. He had never done that, never touched his hair. _Nobody_ touched his hair. Ever. "Um."

Marluxia didn't hesitate. He finished the gesture, and only then did he withdraw his hand. "You don't like your hair being in front of your eyes."

Even didn't ask how he knew that. Marluxia's observation skills were astounding at times. "Go back to sleep, Marluxia. You need it."

" _Seulement si vous le faites_. Only if you do."

There would be no arguing, Even knew that. He flopped down onto his side, and only when Marluxia joined him did he notice the distinct lack of a shirt. Oh. Right. 'I'll take it off after you go to sleep' - apparently, Marluxia had been as good as his word.

... and good _god_ but Even never wanted him wearing a shirt. Ever again.

 

** \---- **

 

"You are staring." Marluxia chuckled, lips tilted in a smirk. He always forgot how brightly Even could blush until it happened, and he reached out to touch his cheek. "Haven't you seen a shirtless man before?"

"Yes." Even huffed and looked away.

Marluxia could guess the thoughts that followed. Even was so easy to fluster. "You know, you never did give me the results of our experiment."

"It's too early for this."

"Well?" Marluxia's smirk widened as he shifted closer. "What were they, Even? What did you discover?"

Even shifted away, shaking his head. "The... The results were... inconclusive. Yes, they were inconclusive."

Marluxia nodded. "So you need more data."

"Yes, I -- _No_ , I do not need more data!" Even shoved him away and turned onto his other side, back to Marluxia. "Shut up and go to sleep. I'm old. I need my sleep."

"Forty-three is not that old." Marluxia moved closer, tugging Even back by the shirt, pressing his chest to the scientist's back. He knew not to wrap an arm around him, knew how sensitive Even was about the scars on his stomach. "All you have to do is tell me to stop."

Even remained silent.

Marluxia hummed and nuzzled the long hair aside, brushing a light kiss to Even's neck. He pretended not to notice the gentle shiver it caused. "If you don't have enough... data... then you could always ask. I would be happy to provide more. As much as you need."

Even mumbled something incoherent, then wriggled away and rolled back to face him. "Is that how you're going to do this? Every time you want to kiss me, you'll present it as an experiment?"

"Yes."

"... damn you."

Marluxia considered the victory sweet indeed when Even leaned in to kiss him. He had to remind himself - _no touching_. Though he did relent on that self-chosen rule, stroking his fingers through Even's hair, lightly enough that the other could pull away if he truly wanted.

But no, Even didn't pull away. In fact, he pressed closer. They still weren't quite touching, but it was enough that Even had to tilt his head back to continue the kiss - and he did just that, and Marluxia shivered this time. He curled his fingers into the sheets to stop himself from grabbing Even's hip as he wanted to. A soft sound (his own or Even's, he had no idea) made him take Even's hand and guide it to his chest, feeling the tremble in the cool palm. Was he that nervous? "It's alright," Marluxia said between kisses and breaths. "We can stop whenever you... mmhh... whenever you want..."

Even only hummed his acknowledgement, then slowed and pulled away.

Marluxia might have worried about his expression if he hadn't still been in 'Kiss Even Mode'.

"... I need to ask you something."

Marluxia forced his mind to clear, nodding. "Yes. I'm listening, I promise."

Even cleared his throat. Looked away. "I... Why me?... Why are you so interested in me?"

Marluxia raised a brow. "You intrigue me. Does there need to be anything more?" He was too blissed out to lie.

"... no, I suppose not."

Marluxia closed the distance this time, silencing whatever thoughts Even had with more kisses. He was surprised when he felt Even's hand on his, more surprised when it was guided to Even's waist. He kept it exactly where Even placed it, but he could feel the uneven skin underneath, what he guessed to be some of the scars. How much was Even trusting him to touch them, even through material?

Maybe it was a dream. ... Though usually by now, they were both at least half-naked.

It didn't last much longer, Even muttering a protest and pulling away. The guilty expression was obvious before he turned his back again.

Knowing he would be pushing his luck, Marluxia reached out to touch his waist again. "I told you we could take things at whatever pace you needed." A few kisses were better than nothing. He knew Even was slow to warm to people, didn't blame him for it. It could be frustrating at times but, really, this wasn't the worst way to wake up.

 

* * *

 

 

Namine and Ienzo were dropped off at the bowling alley, then Marluxia and Even made their way to the cafe across the street. The children were only going to be bowling for an hour, so there was no point in going home.

Drinks ordered, as well as a plate of fruit-filled pastries, they had taken a seat by the window.

"What did they ask you at the police station?"

Even glanced over at Marluxia. "Not much. What exactly was I doing the night of the fire, why didn't I leave the building, had I seen or heard anything suspicious before then."

Marluxia tilted his head. "And?"

"I had been reading with Ienzo, but sent him home early. I fell asleep and he woke me up. I -..." He trailed off with a frown. "There was something. I thought I had heard something outside before I went to sleep." And _shit_ , he had forgotten to mention it. It had slipped his mind. "A rustle, or... I don't know what it was. Near the pipes."

Marluxia shrugged, idly poking at his napkin with a finger. "So ring them and tell them that?"

"How is a rustle going to help them catch whoever started the fire?"

"It is better than nothing." Marluxia met his eyes. "Or are you going to withhold information that could be useful to the investigation?"

Even rolled his eyes. "I have to go back in a few days. I'll tell them then." Their drinks arrived and he sipped at his. "Anyway. They showed me a picture of their possible suspect, asked if I had seen him before."

Marluxia added a small sachet of sugar to his tea. "And had you?"

Even snorted. "Yes. That redhead delinquent that lit a tree on fire in the park about two years ago, burned a playground by accident."

" _Oh_." Marluxia scoffed. "Namine told me about that. Are they assuming it is him because of the fire then, or are there actual grounds for suspicion?"

"You know a lot of terminology for a botanist." Even's eyes had narrowed but it seemed to be only a joke. "I don't know. I would assume they have a good reason to suspect him, but they could have been baiting me, trying to give them a reason to arrest him. As far as I know, he's been responsible for a few fires in the neighborhood but he's never taken in for questioning. Always escapes."

Marluxia stirred his tea and sipped at it. "Shame. I liked that tree."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Ienzo & Namine this chapter, and Lulu is called back in to attend to a minor crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in which we will remind you to leave feedback; since there's been little of it, Blue and I can only assume that you are all enjoying it so far. As always, feel free to leave any if that's not the case, and enjoy.

"And how often have you had the nightmare since I saw you last?"

"... every second or third night." Even shook his head. "I know that I'm over the main issues of it all. It must be a stress-induced reaction."

Lulu's brow rose and she paused in writing to look over at the blond. "If you know why the nightmare is happening, why did you bother calling me?"

"I needed a second opinion," Even replied with a roll of his eyes. "I need to understand _why_ I am stressed, and Marluxia's constant nagging at me to call you was --"

"Marluxia?" Lulu flicked her page over to continue writing. "As in, Ienzo's and Namine's adoptive father."

Even resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, and explained.

Yes, over the past month, Marluxia had continued to exasperate Even. First it was the visits while the children were at school, with the excuse of checking on him. Even had pointedly reminded him that he no longer had issues being outside, so long as it was in clothing that covered his entire body, scarf included to hide the lower half of his face. And, not to mention, the part-time job he had started at the local library. No stress there.

No, it wasn't the job or the weekly outings. It was _Marluxia_ , who silently demanded to sleep in Even's bed and never received a refusal for this. Who had, inexplicably, never once complained about the slow pace of kisses that had to be agonising him every time Even forced him to stop.

Marluxia, who was _still_ persistant enough to be visiting nearly every day, accompanying him on the weekly outings, and seeming to enjoy the thrill of the chase.

"So you like him."

Lulu's voice brought Even out of his thoughts, and he frowned. "Well, no, I don't _like_ him, but --"

"If you don't like him, you are at least curious. Don't insult my intelligence or my degree by saying otherwise."

Even, wisely, said nothing, even if he had only a wary respect for her profession rather than the admiration Ienzo insisted Lulu deserved for putting up with the both of them.

"Smart man," Lulu said with a wry smile. "But, to actually do my job, it's possible that the nightmare has returned as a reaction to stress." When she paused and received an expectant look from Even, she rolled her eyes. "As your therapist, I'm not legally allowed to tell you to stop ninnying around and talk this out with Marluxia. But as your _friend_ , I am telling you exactly that. So, go be a mature adult _like I know you are_ , and go talk to Marluxia."

"That's your professional advice."

"Yes, and also personal." Lulu's expression softened. "Really. I think it would help if you at least tried. I'm sure Marluxia would appreciate it."

 

* * *

 

 

Ienzo sighed as he looked over the bookshelves. "Marluxia needs to buy less books about plants."

Namine looked up at him from her spot on the floor, head tilted. "Why? He likes plants." She sat up and carefully placed her crayon on the paper in front of her. "If you want to read more books, we can go to the library again. I don't think they mind that you're always asking for new books."

The boy shook his head. "We need to do something that forces Marluxia and Even to interact for more than twenty minutes."

The girl frowned. "Are you sure they like each other? They still don't seem to be doing much."

Ienzo nodded. "They like each other. Even gets twitchy around people he doesn't despise. ... or less twitchy than normal." He joined Namine on the floor and pointed to the paper. "Write this down."

"Please."

"What?"

Namine's frown returned. "You need to say please. Manners are important."

Ienzo sighed. " _Fine_. Please write this down."

"Thank you." Namine took the crayon up again.

 

\--------

 

 

After writing down their plan, the children had waited patiently until Lulu had left, and Marluxia and Even had settled in the living room, then approached them.

"We want to go and see a movie that requires adult supervision."

"What?" Even, first to respond, gave them both a look. "You don't need supervision. You're..."

Ienzo rolled his eyes. "I am eleven and Namine is ten. Until we are thirteen, we legally require adult supervision to such films."

Namine gave him a look, then turned her gaze to Even. "Please? You only have to sit in the back of the cinema. You don't even have to watch it! You can bring your phone to read, or... umm..." She trailed off, looking to Marluxia. "Pleeeeeease?"

Marluxia was fighting back a smirk. "That depends. Sitting alone in the back row of a cinema would be incredibly boring. Even?"

"Don't throw this on me. Coward." Even shook his head, looking away. "This could be considered peer pressure, in case none of you realised that." A children's movie sounded like a unique few hours of hell, but so did sitting around at home alone. " _Fine_. When is it?"

Namine and Ienzo shared a look, and the small blonde smiled hopefully. "In twenty minutes."

 

\--------

 

After the torture of sitting around while Ienzo and Namine bought the tickets - with Marluxia providing commentary on everyone that walked past them - the four went in. Ienzo and Namine found a seat in one of the middle rows, while Even immediately flopped into the seat in the corner of the back row, then frowned and moved to the next seat, stretching his legs across the aisle.

Marluxia stepped over the long legs and sat beside him, smirking. "Not a movie fan?"

"No a fan of sitting in seats that god knows how many other people have sat in. It's _disgusting_."

"You... do know that the chairs are cleaned after every movie is finished."

"That isn't the point. The amount of _germs_ \--"

"Oh, stop fretting. The worst you'll get is a head-cold." Marluxia moved to lean on Even's side, head on his shoulder. "Relax. We have two hours to sit in the dark and ignore the movie." Another smirk. "Two hours, Even."

Even tipped his head back, sighing heavily at the ceiling. "We aren't doing what you want to do."

"Of course not. Doing you here is public nudity, which is technically illegal."

"I have washed out mouths with soap and I will happily do it again."

"From anyone else, I'd be insulted." Marluxia turned his head, watching Even. "... you... know that I was joking."

Even chuckled. "Mmh, I know." He gave Marluxia a sidelong look. "And keep your voice down. We're only here to babysit, if indirectly."

Marluxia hummed, but didn't reply.

\--------

He almost hoped that there could be two hours without incident, but Even should have known better. With the cramped space - for him, anyway - he had to have one leg stretched in the aisle, the other leg hitched over the chair in front of him. It left him slumped back, and Marluxia had pushed the armrest out of the way and still leaned on him.

Even might not have said anything if he hadn't felt Marluxia's hand on his leg.

"Stop."

"Why? Nobody can see us."

" _Public indecency_ , Marluxia."

Marluxia snorted and looked up at him. "Nobody can see us. Relax."

Even shook his head, eyes closing as he counted slowly to ten. ... or attempted to. He got to five before the hand slid higher. "I _swear_ if you go any further."

Marluxia stopped, but sat up more and leaned over to kiss Even's jaw. "Can I take your scarf off?"

"How romantic." But, in its own way, it was. There was nothing stopping Marluxia from just taking it off, and yet he had taken the time to ask. "... no. But you can lower it." Was it silly that he was still self-conscious about the scars? Perhaps. But then, Marluxia had never commented.

And there, Marluxia had tugged the scarf down enough to kiss his neck, light brushes of lips, even lighter along the scars. It shouldn't have been making him shiver, but it was. Wasn't Marluxia disgusted by the taut, uneven skin? If he was, he was doing a damn good job of never letting it show.

Still, Even had to draw a line when he felt the scarf loosened and pulled away. "No further."

To his credit, Marluxia stopped immediately and kissed his way back up. "Kiss me."

"If we get arrested, I'm blaming you." Even turned his head though, rolling his eyes a little when Marluxia tugged him down by the jaw. "So... mmh, demanding..."

"You like it." Marluxia didn't waste any more words. He let go of Even's jaw, only to curl his fingers into the scarf, other hand resting on his chest. He smiled when he felt Even lean into the touch and tilt his head, then he nearly melted as he felt fingers gently stroke through his hair. "We're still in public."

Even only laughed, the sound muffled in the kiss. He pulled back after a moment, raising a brow. "You complain _now_ _?_ "

"I never said I was complaining."

"Show some r-..." Even trailed off when he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. "Apparently, Ienzo and Namine can hear us and they would like us to shut up."

"Later, then."

 

* * *

 

'Later' turned out much later than Marluxia had intended. The children demanded to be taken out to dinner, then dessert on the way home, and they didn't go to bed until nearly ten p.m. He had watched over them to give Even some privacy, but as soon as Ienzo and Namine were asleep in the spare room, Marluxia went instantly to Even's room.

And was greeted with something he, quite honestly, never thought to see.

" _Even_ _?_ "

\--------

Much as he was fond of the children, Even had been thankful for Marluxia's offer to mind them for a few hours. Frankly, going outside as much as he was now, the job (which, unfortunately, did require socialisation), _outside_ in general... It was all exhausting at times. Yes, a few hours of peace was a blessing.

One warm shower, general pre-sleep routine and attending to his hair, then Even had ended up staring at the bookshelves in his room, scowling, towel held against his chest. He needed more books. All of his had been lost in the fire, and though he was slowly rebuilding his collection, there were still a few favourites missing.

And so it was, lost in thought, Even hadn't heard the door open while he was staring at the bookshelves, shirtless.

" _Even?_ "

\-- _hell_ \--

"M-Marluxia?!"

Even froze, but didn't turn. Couldn't. ... even if the scars were worse on his back. Oh, the year since the fire had seen them heal, but the scars... they weren't pretty. He still refused to look at them unless absolutely necessary. Raised, no longer red but an ugly mix between grey and paler skin. Certainly nothing he wanted to see. Nothing he wanted anyone to see, but Marluxia was _seeing_ -

\-- and judging by the breathing he could hear, Marluxia hadn't run away or thrown up in disgust. Yet.

"... is it inappropriate if I want to touch those?"

Even's throat worked for a moment. Marluxia... wanted to touch them?

"Even?"

A response was probably required. Even could only turn his head, but not enough to see the other man. "I.... I don't know about inappropriate, but I would rather you didn't." He cleared his throat. "You can look. Just. Don't touch." He couldn't help tensing as he heard Marluxia step closer. Felt the breath stirring his hair, and the gentle fingers combing through the strands. Well, technically he wasn't touching the scars, so it wasn't so bad. "How are you not repulsed by this? Am I not ugly to you?"

There was no response at first, then, "The scars are ugly -"

"Why not tell me what you -"

"- but you are not."

"- really th- _oh_." Even was mortified to feel himself blushing, but thankfully Marluxia wouldn't see it. "... you still aren't touching them."

"I know." Marluxia chuckled softly. "This is more than enough. _Vous êtes belle. Je vous promets que._"

\--------

The two had settled in to sleep, but sleep hadn't happened at first.

Even had rolled over to face Marluxia. It seemed such a large thing to him, but likely wasn't, that he hadn't bothered with his shirt tonight. When he finally met Marluxia's eyes, he was surprised at the complete lack of disgust. "... I have to tell you something."

"Oh?" Marluxia's brow rose and he propped himself up on an elbow, cheek resting on his hand. "I'm listening."

Even hesitated, but didn't look away. He took time to gather his thoughts and when he replied, his voice was quiet. "I like you."

"I know."

Even's eyes narrowed, and Marluxia smirked. "Dare I ask."

Marluxia's smirk widened and he flopped down again, reaching over to tuck Even's hair behind his ear. "You could have told me to stay away. Many times, you could have insisted that I not visit the way I do." His expression turned thoughtful. "You didn't. You told me you hated me, and that I was infuriating and so stubborn... but you never told me to stay away. Not once."

"It never occurred to me."

"... so what do we do now?"

Even gave him a wry look. "We sleep, Marluxia. I'm not confessing undying love to you. All I'm admitting to is curiosity and a small amount of affection."

" _Assez pour moi_. It's enough for me. "


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, actual smut! Yes, it took nine chapters, but here's the beginning. Nearly a year and a half after the accident, it's time for Even to get back into the world of 'adult relations'... and Marluxia is only too happy to help. Also some more Ienzo/Namine, for Chib. Mild warning for mature content.

It seemed that Even's poor attempt at admitting his feelings for Marluxia had changed nothing. The man was no more persistent than usual, but neither did he slack off on his pursuits of the scientist. If anything, there was now a quiet determination to the botanist, and Even couldn't say that he didn't like it.

Ienzo and Namine, too, seemed quite pleased with themselves. The boy was visibly smug, and the petite blonde just as smug, but at least had the decency to not be so obvious about it. Their plan was progressing well now, even if it had been slow to start. Namine, despite her young age, knew that her adoptive father was single-minded when he wanted something, and indeed, the two adults seemed much happier now that they were getting along better.

With this more agreeable attitude towards one another, Even and Marluxia spending more time together and organising a babysitter for the children. Luckily, there was little in the way of formalities beyond signing forms to give consent to the sitter to give the children medication if it was needed, or take them to the hospital in the case of an emergency. And, even luckier, was the finding of a suitable babysitter on the first try.

Serah had been the first seen, and the last. Her academic record had impressed Even, and Marluxia had been more concerned with her ability to handle the children. Ienzo was wary but accepting enough, and the pink-haired teen was happy to join Namine in drawing without hesitation. The necessary phone numbers were left on a note stuck to the fridge door, with strict orders to call both Even and Marluxia if anything happened.

 

* * *

 

 

"How long has it been since you went on a date?"

"Longer than I care to admit." And the only reason Even had agreed was that Marluxia had assured him the restaurant was quiet, and they had a reservation for a table on the deck outside.

For all that, Even had still covered up in a long coat, high-necked shirt and scarf, and jeans. In the low lighting, the faint scars on the lower edge of his jaw merely looked like shadows, but he still kept tugging the collar of his shirt up, and fixing the scarf in place.

When Marluxia told him to stop fussing, he was amused to watch the scientist start folding the napkin in front of him. "So... at least five years?" He couldn't have said why he was curious. Marluxia knew that Even was a... unique... form of attractive, and so proud of his ability to keep everyone at arm's length. Still, the pride wasn't enough to stop Marluxia from admiring him across the table.

Even was looking so much healthier in the recent weeks. There was still little tan to him but nor was he the ghastly shade of pale he had once been. Deft fingers folded the napkin with practiced ease, and Marluxia's head tilted subtly. Would the scientist be so skilled in removing clothing? But it was the eyes that caught his attention every time. Not just the colour, though they _were_ the most vivid green he had ever seen in anyone. No, it was the keen look of intelligence, how they brightened whenever Even made some new discovery, or narrowed with annoyance.

The shy look in them every time they kissed. There was a certain appeal to such an otherwise confident man suddenly becoming hesitant.

"If you're going to stare, at least do it when we aren't in public."

And there was the blush. Faint, but there, and Marluxia made no apologies. He wasn't sorry for staring, and it was hardly the first time it had happened. Instead, he sat back in his chair and made a vague gesture with a hand. "There isn't anyone else here, Even. No need to be embarrassed."

"I am _not_ embarrassed, it's simply impolite." The blond huffed and reached for a menu, flicking it up to cover the lower half of his face.

All the movement succeeded in doing was providing an unobstructed view at the darker blond eyelashes and partial view of Even's eyes. "... If I look up and catch you staring."

"Go on, then. Look up." Marluxia met his eyes with a lazy smirk, which turned appreciative as the look held.

Even's cheeks flushed again but, to his credit, he didn't look away. And, better, he had the satisfaction of Marluxia startling as well when the waiter came to take their orders. He was still keeping his diet basic, so his order was nothing more than a small piece of steak with a serve of fresh salad. He wasn't entirely surprised when Marluxia was more extravagant - slices of the nightly roast, with accompanying vegetables and a bottle of wine to share.

Dinner passed quietly, and Even agreed to a glass of wine after they had finished eating. One glass was all he planned to have, since he doubted he would have much of a head for alcohol anymore. Those days were long gone, and thankfully it was a weak wine, but a flavoursome one, with a hint of cherry. Quite delicious. He was less impressed to notice Marluxia was staring at him again, but the blond chose not to comment. He was growing used to the botanist watching him.He couldn't decide if it was unnerving or flattering, and decided against trying to figure out which. Perhaps a combination of the two.

"Why is it that you like to watch me so much?" Even asked, before he could second-guess the impulse.

Marluxia seemed to think it over, finishing his wine and licking his lips.  "I find you interesting, Even. Not just your looks, though that is certainly part of it." He hummed in thought. "No, I'm going to figure you out."

"... and once you have?"

"We'll see."

 

\--------

 

Ienzo and Namine had been put to bed by the time Even and Marluxia returned home. Serah was paid and sent off, and Marluxia turned to prepare for bed also --

\- only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. The grip was light enough that he could have broken it, but he only turned his head with a questioning sound.

"You truly weren't disgusted when you saw the scars?"

Marluxia was wise enough to know not to answer with his immediate answer, something along the lines of 'I want to touch every single scar'. Instead, he thought it over, turning fully in the meantime so he could look up at Even when he replied, "No. I told you, I don't find them beautiful. But they are a part of you, so I still find them intriguing, in their own way. ... and I don't see them as detracting from you as a whole."

Even blinked down at him. What was he to make of that? A compliment? He honestly had no idea, and there was little point in trying to figure it out. Marluxi always seemed to delight in being cryptic.

"Why?"

Another blink and Even forced those thoughts aside. "I was... curious."

"Any number of cats can tell you the danger of that." Marluxia smirked, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Even's waist. "Come to bed. It's late."

"It's my bed, shouldn't I be the one inviting you?" When there was no response save for a wider smirk, Even's eyes narrowed in thought. He leaned down and nuzzled Marluxia's hair aside - part of his mind cataloging the subtle floral scent - then gave a teasing tug on his earlobe, followed by a gentle nip. "Come to bed." He didn't wait for a response, trailing kisses along Marluxia's jaw, stopping at the corner of his mouth. "It's late, after all."

Marluxia hummed, turning his head for a proper kiss, letting it linger and slipping his tongue into Even's mouth, giving a few teasing thrusts before pulling back. "Compelling argument. That depends on what you're offering."

That was enough to make Even pause, and he let Marluxia nuzzle and kiss at his neck while he thought. "My pants stay on. You can touch, but you stop as soon as I tell you to. ... as for the rest, we can figure that out as we go."

"Fair enough."

\----

Before anything intimate, Even had insisted on a shower and convinced Marluxia not to join him. It wasn't only out of a need to procrastinate, but also the need to ensure he was perfectly clean. The scars were long since healed but he still kept a meticulous routine when it came to hygiene. He left the bathroom to Marluxia once he was done, not bothering to put on a shirt tonight. It was only going to come off as soon as Marluxia was finished showering.

Even contented himself with stretching out on the bed, closing his eyes rather than stare at the ceiling. Marluxia had come uncomfortably close earlier, asking how long it had been since Even had dated. As a rule, he didn't bother with dating at all. A few of the other scientists at his lab had been remarkably practical about such matters as physical needs. All of them had been perfectly healthy, and as such there had been no issues to satisfying the occasional sexual itch. It was nothing more than needing relief of tension, and an orgasm was as good as a massage or meditation.

But dating... It had been a long time since his last date. He wouldn't have a clue how to go about the process of a proper relationship. Marluxia seemed serious enough, and he had made it clear that he wasn't just after a quick fuck to satisfy itches. Otherwise, he would have given up and moved on months ago. Sex was one thing. Sex with no strings attached was easy, and Even honestly preferred it. Relationships were messy, so was sex, but at least bodily fluids were dealt with much, _much_ more easily.

"You look deep in thought."

Even opened his eyes and rolled onto his side. His mouth had been open to reply, but the words died in his throat.

He had seen Marluxia shirtless. Hell, he had seen the man in his underwear. Full nudity shouldn't have been so different, but... Well. Even couldn't deny that Marluxia was a beautiful man. Toned, sleek muscles, the pale skin that he knew was smooth from personal experience, the soft hair that framed his face... Even felt his cheeks warm as his gaze drifted downward, and a brow rose as he noted the faint dusting of darker pink hair at his groin. So it _was_ natural. He had wondered. And Marluxia was already half-hard - what, just from being looked at? Virile indeed.

"Even?"

The blond realised he hadn't said anything but it hardly seemed to matter. He left the bed to approach Marluxia, sliding an arm around his waist and leaning down to kiss him, slow and deep. And, _oh_ , the sensation of Marluxia's bare chest against his own, it was better than he had expected. Different, since his scars did cause a faint drag of friction, but not different in a bad way. Marluxia seemed to approve, if the throaty sound that escaped into the kiss was any indication. Of course, the hand reaching around to grab at his ass was a dead giveaway, too.

Even broke the kiss with a turn of the head after a few more moments, panting softly. Marluxia's hand was still on his ass, though the grip was lighter now, and his other hand had buried itself into the long blond locks. "You said something about the bed, earlier," Marluxia murmured, and there was the most curious _rasp_ to his voice that sent a shiver down Even's spine and straight to his own groin.

"I did." He turned them and nudged Marluxia backwards, guiding him to the bed and lowering him down, hands braced to either side of the botanist's head as he leaned over him.

Marluxia's hands reached up to stroke though Even's hair, then to trace along his cheekbones, his jaw, then along the scars at his neck. "May I...?"

Even hesitated, then nodded. He stayed perfectly still as Marluxia continued his exploration, feather-light touches along the raised, scarred skin. True to his word, he stopped every time Even asked him to wait, going on as soon as he was given permission to do so. "Smoother than I expected," Marluxia admitted as he stroked his fingers along a scar at Even's side. "Do they go..." He trailed off and gestured down.

Again, Even hesitated. "On the legs, yes. Worse on the backs of my thighs and calves. ... and, yes, some light genital scarring."

"Ah." Marluxia was silent for a while before adding, "Did it affect sexual performance at all?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried with anyone." Even shifted to lie beside him, turning his head when Marluxia rolled onto his side. "Still want to do this?"

Marluxia hummed and reached over, tucking some of Even's hair behind an ear. "Yes. But I will stop if you tell me to." He rolled onto his back once more and stretched, and smiled that same lazy smile when he met Even's eyes. "For now, I am happy to follow your lead."

\----

Following Even's lead, at first, was nothing more than more kisses. Marluxia couldn't bring himself to mind, when Even returned the favour of body exploration. The fingers that had so deftly folded the napkin at the dinner table now skimmed along his body with great care, gentle tweaks to the nipples that made Marluxia gasp against his mouth, lightly kneaded circles to his hip while the kisses trailed to his neck... For someone that hadn't done this in God-knew-how-long, the man wasn't entirely out of practice.

Marluxia could only lie back and shudder, reaching down to take a handful of Even's hair and twist his fingers into the silky strands. How was the man's hair so damnably soft? And there was so much of it, too. That thought was cut off when he felt a light nip on his hipbone, and his hips jerked before he could stop himself. Marluxia glanced down, swallowing thickly at the sight of Even between his legs, the warm breath on his erection. He wasn't the begging type, but he toyed briefly at the idea of it when Even's head dipped lower, but not to start sucking. No, he only went lower again, pressing a kiss to each inner thigh, then, _then_ \-- It wasn't a blowjob but the teasing drag of his tongue from the base of his cock to the very tip was enough to draw a moan from him, quickly muffled behind his free hand.

Even's lips quirked in a small smile. That he was out of practice needn't be a problem. Marluxia seemed to be enjoying himself just fine. He lowered his head once more to take the tip into his mouth, providing gentle suction as well as light swirls of his tongue to the slit, grimacing faintly at the taste but it wasn't unbearable.

The hand in his hair tightened as he began to slowly lower his head, bobbing slowly, steadily increasing his pace as he relaxed his throat. Too curious for his own good and too aroused to care if it was impolite to watch, Marluxia lifted himself up and grabbed a pillow to shove under his back to provide support. His hand was instantly back to covering his mouth as Even sucked harder, and his head tipped back as the pleasure increased. He should have known that Even would be good at this. The man never shut up, and what was the saying about people that talked and talked and talked...?

Marluxia shuddered as he felt the pressure growing, and he gave a warning tug to Even's hair. The blond slowed but didn't stop, giving Marluxia a small respite to calm down, but the blue eyes rolled back when the faster pace resumed. He rocked his hips gently to increase the sensations. If asked, he couldn't have said if it was the low humming providing vibration that sent pleasure straight up his cock, or the mental image of doing this to Even that tipped him over the edge, and he had to bite at his hand to muffle the moan when he came, each wave of pleasure making him tense and buck his hips.

Even had swallowed it all down and given a few gentler sucks, then sat back, wiping the corner of his mouth with a thumb. The panting made him smile, a hint of smugness to the expression.

Once he had regained his breath, Marluxia sat up and tugged Even closer to kiss him languorously. He broke it after but a moment, resting their foreheads together with a soft hum. "And you say you're out of practice."

"I am." Even kissed him again, then slid from the bed. "Get comfortable. I won't be long."

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. I need to wash my mouth out."

Marluxia took on a mock-offended expression. "You mean, I _don't_ taste amazing?"

Even snorted. "Please. We're both men. Our egos don't need that particular stroking. You and I both know that it takes a lot more than two glasses of cherry wine to make sperm taste palatable."

Marluxia chuckled and lay back, stretching among the pillows. "Don't be long."

By the time Even returned - which was only ten minutes, not that long - Marluxia was already dozing. The blond rolled his eyes and joined him in bed, spooning up behind him. A brief kiss to the soft hair, then he soon joined him in sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't from the police that they received the next piece of information, but rather the local shop assistant.

Marluxia and Even had gone buy food for dinner while the children were at school. While the items were being scanned through, the girl chatted. Mostly nonsense, but one piece of the chatter had piqued Even's interest. He filed it away for later, paying for everything and they loaded the car up.

"Did she say something about a 'redheaded idiot'?" Marluxia asked once they had left the store.

"Yes." Even's brows furrowed. "I know they had taken ... Axel, was it? They had taken him in for questioning, I think. Whether anything came of it, I don't know. ... I would assume not, if the airhead was talking about a redhead lighting the tree outside the store on fire."

Marluxia hummed an acknowledgement. He glanced at his watch with a frown. "It's two-thirty. We might as well go and pick up Namine and Ienzo, then go home. Would you mind dropping us off?"

"Not at all." Even was mildly baffled.

For a moment, he had almost thought that Marluxia had meant... well. No matter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First it was Marluxia's turn for some lovin', and it's only fair to return the favour. ... well, almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for having two chapters in a row of smut, but I've been itching to get to it ever since the earlier chapters. I promise plot will return, as will more of Ienzo and Namine.

While it wasn't the first time Even had woken up after sharing a bed with someone, it was the first time in a long time that it had been after the night he had had. Marluxia had slept for all of three hours before deciding it was an excellent idea to wake Even up, but the blond couldn't complain since it had been quite the wake-up call to be kissed by Marluxia. It hadn't gotten far beyond Even's shirt coming off and being tossed somewhere across the room, followed by yet another blowjob since Marluxia whined about it until he got what he wanted.

Even couldn't deny that it was wonderful to wake up with Marluxia cuddling him, but he could have done without the hard-on digging into his lower back. Biology, he told himself. Biology and possibly an illicit dream. He shifted away to sit up, glancing back when he heard Marluxia grumble, but the botanist rolled onto his other side and settled with a mumble. Even stretched his arms over his head, then reached for the comb on the bedside table to drag it through his hair.

"Thought that was for your pubic hair."

"It isn't long enough to need combing." Even turned, crossing his legs while he continued to work on his hair. "I thought you were asleep."

"Half." Marluxia yawned and pushed himself up, leaning his weight on a forearm. He seemed not to care that the sheet was barely covering him, or that he was watching Even with sleepy appreciation. "You keep a comb beside your bed simply to brush your hair as soon as you wake up?"

How many mornings had they woken up together and Marluxia hadn't realised?... to be fair, Even was normally awake long before Marluxia. "I comb out the worst of the tangles, then go for a shower and brush my teeth, then brush my hair out properly, then --"

Marluxia yawned, and the motion wasn't entirely exaggerated. "Morning people baffle me."

Even's brow rose. "It's nearly eight. This is a late morning for me." He set the comb aside and flopped back, turning his head when Marluxia tugged gently on his hair. "Mh?"

"Are you taking them to school today, or am I?"

"I can, lazy bastard."

"Mmh, good." Marluxia guided Even up and buried his fingers in the still-tangled hair as they kissed, other arm wrapping around the slim waist to keep Even close. "Don't be gone long."

 

\----

 

Ienzo and Namine were dropped off at school, then Even returned home. Marluxia was nowhere in sight so he assumed the botanist had gone back to sleep. Coffee. He needed coffee. Even tossed his keys onto the cabinet by the door and headed to the kitchen. While the kettle was boiling, he located a clean cup and added the necessary spoonfuls of sugar and coffee, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt arms slide around his waist.

"Morning, lover~"

"One blowjob does not a relationship make, Marluxia."

"Spoilsport." Marluxia nuzzled between Even's shoulders. "I wish you were shorter so I could bite your neck."

"I wouldn't let you bite me neck even if I were shorter than you." Even poured the hot water into his cup and stirred, glancing down. "Trying to fondle me through my pants isn't going to magically make me hard."

"Why not? Rubbing against you is making _me_ hard."

"That's because you're always horny, and I'm not a high enough level asexual to have the skill of hardening on command."

"I suppose I should give you a reason then." Marluxia hummed. "Forget the coffee and turn around."

"You are such a _pain_." Even sighed heavily, sliding his cup to a safe distance before turning and scowling down at Marluxia. "... you used my soap."

Marluxia smirked up at him, pressing closer. "I did use your soap, and I debated on stealing one of those fluffy bathrobes but I thought you might get angry." His eyes dropped as he looked over Even's chest, chewing his lip in thought. "Shirt off."

Even rolled his eyes. "I can't take my shirt off when you have your arms around me like this. At least wait until I've had my coffee."

Marluxia huffed. "Drink your coffee while I suck you off. There, we're co-operating."

... well, he couldn't argue with that logic. Even shrugged and reached for his coffee while Marluxia worked on removing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. The blond was already sipping his coffee but he paused when Marluxia made an insulted sound. "What?"

"You're wearing underwear."

"Most forty year olds do, Marluxia. It's a lot more comfortable than wearing nothing under denim jeans. Stop whining and just pull the underwear down."

Marluxia huffed again, but did as told, pausing. "You weren't joking about the scarring."

Even shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. "Do you always talk so much when you're supposed to be giving lip service?"

Marluxia snorted and lowered his head to kiss Even's hips, licking lightly at a hipbone. "No, but you're fun to tease." He said nothing more, kissing back and forth across the other's pelvis, then down along each thigh, until he felt a warning tug on his hair and chuckled. "Finish your coffee."

"It's finished. I only made a half-cup." Even tugged again. "And we aren't doing this here. Meet me in the bedroom."

\--------

There had been a few minor things to attend to first - locking the front door, drinking a glass of wine... then another glass to ensure he was calm, then Even went to the bedroom. He couldn't say that he was surprised to find Marluxia naked and sprawled on top of the sheets. "Comfortable there?"

"I would be more comfortable if you'd hurry up and join me." Marluxia watched shamelessly as Even undressed, but huffed his annoyance when the damned underwear was left on. Some of the annoyance was eased though when Even stretched out on top of him. "See? Much better."

"If you say so." Even rolled off him to lie on his back, making a low sound when Marluxia kissed his neck, shivering when it was kissed again, tipping his head back as the kisses moved lower. "Marluxia?"

"Mhmm?"

"Don't kiss the scars too much."

"Mhm." Marluxia paused, flicking some of his hair behind an ear before continuing the downward kisses, pointedly avoiding the worst of the scars on Even's torso, but he couldn't resist the smaller ones, kissing and licking along them until he was at Even's hips. He lifted the waistband of the underwear then let it go, smirking at the snap it made on the skin. "These have to come off." When there was no reply, he took it for agreement and removed the pesky garment, then guided Even's legs apart more. "Stay still."

"I thought kicking you might be fun." Even squirmed a little when Marluxia nipped his hip. "Be careful, those are sensitive."

"Are they?" Marluxia smirked and nipped again, chuckling when it made Even squirm more. He decided not to tease too much more, lowering his head to take the growing erection into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly to coax it to full hardness. He shouldn't have felt smug, but there it was - he was smug in the knowledge that he could arouse Even. And the smugness only grew when he felt the tension in the blond's thighs, heard the soft sounds of pleasure.

Even moaned, biting his lip to cut the sound short but it wouldn't be enough. He grabbed at the sheets, hips jerking when Marluxia gave a harder suck, but he had to bite his lip again when the bobbing motions stopped in favour of sucking at the tip. The swirling rubs of Marluxia's tongue were making Even tremble, and he panted out a warning. He was almost mortified to feel himself blush when the only response was a chuckle. The pleasure built, and _buil_ _t_ , and he struggled when Marluxia pinned his hips down to stop them from jerking. "M-Marl--... _nnh_ \--"

Marluxia pulled back, head tilting as he smirked. "Sensitive, are we?"

" _Yes_. Bastard."

Marluxia hummed and trailed kisses back up Even's stomach and chest, tugging the blond to lie on his side, doing the same and leaning in to kiss him. He was surprised at the aggression Even gave, then surprised again at a hard grope to his ass. Well, with how long it had (probably) been since Even got a blowjob from anyone, little wonder he was already so riled up.

Even had little concern for how desperate he was being, yanking Marluxia closer to grind their hips together, muffling another moan into the kiss at the friction. No awkward fumbling as he squeezed again, breath hitching when Marluxia reached between their bodies to grip their cocks together and stroke roughly, his own hardening quickly under the attention.

Soon the kisses turned hungry, broken only to gasp in quick breaths before continuing once more. Even broke the kisses properly after another moment, panting, flinching when he felt the sharp pain of teeth against his throat. Marluxia bit quickly and licked at the broken skin to soothe the sting, but it was going to leave a mark and Even was too focused on the pleasure to care. He grabbed Marluxia's jaw to tilt his head up, kissing him again and dragging his hand down the smooth skin of Marluxia's side, not quite scratching, gripping his hip tightly as his hips bucked.

With only the two of them home, Even saw no reason to try and muffle the short, sharp moan as he came, the sound turning shaky when Marluxia bit again and came not long after. The strokes slowed, then stopped after a few more moments. the two lay tangled and panting, until Even shifted with a grimace. "Shower," was all he said in explanation when Marluxia made a questioning sound.

"You aren't _that_ sweaty, Even," Marluxia protested, sitting up and raking his hair back. "At least let me join you."

 

\--------

 

Even had, somewhat reluctantly, agreed to let Marluxia join him in the shower. He had washed quickly and efficiently, but Marluxia had insisted on exploring his body yet again. The man didn't seem to get enough of tracing the scars and kissing him, but Even didn't mind all that much.

He frowned, the fingers stroking through Marluxia's hair stilling.

"What is it?" Marluxia paused and glanced up at him. "Even?"

"I think I heard the doorbell." Even switched water off, eyes narrowing as he listened. "Yes. Doorbell." He turned them and left the shower. He didn't bother to dry off properly, only threw on a robe and tied it securely. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute."

He left the bathroom and checked the robe before opening the door, then scowled down at the small woman on the doorstep. "Really."

" _Yes_ , really. Step aside, scarecrow. You're blocking the godda- _ammn_ , what did I interrupt?" Larxene scowled right back up at him. "Seriously, you couldn't have gotten dressed? And aren't you going to let me inside? Some gentleman you are, asshole."

"Choke on a nail." Even moved to slam the door in her face, but paused, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you want, Larxene."

Larxene's scowl darkened. "What, I can't visit my brother without getting an inquisition?"

"No."

The two scowled at each other, but Even's expression eased somewhat when he felt the comforting warmth of Marluxia against his back. "I heard yelling."

Larxene tilted her head, blinking. "Huh. Well, no wonder you didn't bother getting dressed. Is she --"

"He."

"-- your new, sorry, _he_ your new girl-- wait, you're _male_?" Larxene's expression became baffled, then she shook her head. "Unimportant. Let me in or I'll kick the door down. Daddy dearest has been worried sick about you."

Even blinked now. "... please don't tell me he's with you."

"Oh yes." Larxene grinned, and there was nothing pleasant in the expression. "He's in the car right now. You don't want him to overheat, do you?"

Even hesitated, clearly debating it, then sighed. "Shrew," was all he said, going straight to the kitchen as soon as Marluxia let him go. "Give me a few minutes, Larxene."

"Yeah, go have some shots or something," she replied, leaving the front porch.

Marluxia watched her go, then shut the door and joined Even in the kitchen. "'Daddy dearest'?"

"Yes, she does mean that quite literally." Even sighed and poured himself a glass of what appeared to be orange juice, but could have been anything. Marluxia had long since given up trying to figure out what was and wasn't alcoholic.

Marluxia leaned across the counter to steal a quick kiss, but smiled when Even threaded his fingers into his hair and tilted his head to deepen it. "Go and get dressed," the blond murmured, breaking the kiss with a regretful sigh. "We can... continue this later." _After I deal with my father_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visit from sister and father proves for an awkward day. Larxene enjoys it, Even is disgruntled, Marluxia is baffled.

Larxene was not what Marluxia had expected.

If Even had said 'I have a sister', Marluxia would have imagined nothing more than a female version of Even - tall and irritable, with a clinical mind and a mild caffeine addiction. Larxene, however, was almost the complete opposite. Petite and sharp-tongued, a personal trainer during the week and - if she was to be believed - a dominatrix on weekends for money and love of bossing people around.

No, Larxene was not as Even expected, nor was his father. There were less surprises from William Sinclair. Even had inherited the green eyes from him, but apparently the blond hair from his mother. As Even had explained while they retreated to the kitchen, Larxene was the younger sister of a different mother, and there was another younger sister to the same woman. Even hadn't seen any of them since moving from Twilight Town to Radiant Garden, and didn't consider it much of a loss. He still kept in touch with the youngest, if only because she was as scientifically-minded as he was.

"So... How old is your father? He doesn't look much older than you."

Even made a vague sound as he stirred the coffee. "He and my mother were together in high school. She was sixteen and he was eighteen."

"Sixty-one."

"Yes."

Marluxia's brow rose. "You don't look a lot like him. Larxene does, but you don't."

"Larxene and I have different mothers." Even shrugged. "She and Honey have the same mother." Drinks made, he sighed. "I will apologise now. Larxene is intolerable and my father is... old-fashioned. Please don't be offended if he starts ranting about my life choices, or decides to insult you."

"He already asked if I was a man or woman as soon as he was in the door, Even."

Even grimaced. "What did you say?"

"I told him I was still figuring that out."

Even said nothing to that, only rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

 

\--------

 

Drinks handed out, Even sat across from his father with a barely suppressed sigh. They could have called. Larxene was attached to her phone and she hadn't exactly hesitated to call him at five - or had it been six? - in the morning. One phone call. Honestly. The look she gave him said she knew it, too. Harpy.

He was relieved when Marluxia sat beside him, close enough to be reassuring but still enough of a distance to not be too familiar. God only knew how William was going to react if Marluxia decided to get touchy. A heart attack might perk the old man up a bit.

Silence reigned while drinks were sipped - and slurped, in Larxene's case - until Even's father sighed and leaned forward to place his cup on the table. Marluxia was amused to recognise the movement as one of Even's. The judging look was also eerily similar. "I know that we haven't been on good terms since Liana died, but you could have told us that you were in hospital."

It was the wrong thing to say. Even immediately tensed and his eyes narrowed. Both men wore matching scowls, and Larxene giggled uneasily. "There was no reason to. I didn't die." His tone was as biting as his father's had been. "Besides, there was no reason for either of you to see me bedridden. It was terribly boring."

"And what would your m--"

" _Don't_ use that. Never use that on me, William. You have no right."

Larxene giggled again in the tense silence, and Marluxia fought back a smirk at such a childish response. Strange woman.

"But since you're so concerned," Even continued with a sneer, "I was in there for eight months, more or less. There were no complications during the recovery process and the scars have healed with no trouble. Mental and physical recovery is proceeding smoothly."

Marluxia's eyes flicked between them. There was no reaction from Even's father at first, then his mouth tightened. "Are you still seeing that woman scientist?"

"I haven't been with Lucrecia at all. I _told_ you, we were only friends --"

"And have you gone back to work since you left hospital?"

Even's eyes narrowed. "No, I thought I would enjoy a life of pension payments. I work from home for now."

His father frowned. "You can't 'work from home' forever, Even. You always have been too eager to shut yourself away inside."

"I'm forty-four, not four, _father_." Even stood and gathered up the empty glasses, reatreating to the kitchen. He didn't look surprised to see Marluxia following him, and he sighed. "Why did they have to visit?"

"I would say it was out of concern, but somehow I don't think that's it." Marluxia leaned on the counter, watching him. "I think it's more that Larxene wanted to torment you. She... really isn't what I would expect of someone related to you."

Even managed a short laugh. "I suppose Larxene and I have a few similarities, but they aren't obvious. Our youngest sister is more like me, but I don't see her often as she lives on her university's campus." He finished washing the glasses and turned to face Marluxia, sighing when the other man moved over to hold him, head resting on his chest. "Was I that obvious?"

"A bit." Marluxia hummed. "They won't stay long. If you want, I can deliberately be an ass to convince them leaving sooner is a good idea."

Even smirked, shaking his head. "Brat. But no, I probably should try to be civil. You're right, they won't stay long."

 

* * *

 

 

The day passed slowly, but not entirely unpleasantly. The matter of the fire was pointedly not discussed, but Even did tell his sister and father more of the recovery process. After some coercion from Larxene ("We'll leave straight after, I promise~") and more from Marluxia ("You owe me kisses and a shared shower") and Even wasn't sure which he preferred more of the two.

So it happened that Marluxia was left with Larxene, cleaning up the remains of lunch. Marluxia settled on washing the dishes while Larxene boosted herself up onto the counter, watching him with a tilted head. "What do you see in Even? He's old and crabby."

Marluxia shrugged. "He's also intelligent and I consider him attractive."

"Is it because he looks like a woman?"

"That doesn't matter to me. Man, woman, whatever."

They settled into silence for a while, then Larxene snorted. "So if I suggested we fuck in the kitchen right now, you'd be agreeable to it."

Marluxia sighed and looked over his shoulder at her. "No. I don't cheat, and you aren't my type."

Larxene's cheeks rounded as she huffed. " _Bor_ -ing. I wasn't interested in you anyway, not if Even's been all over you. Ew."

"You over-estimate his self-confidence. Being scarred as much as he was tends to lessen the desire to get your clothes off."

"Nah. He was always a shy weirdo." Larxene yawned and jumped from the counter, stretching. "You're responsible for the flowers outside, aren't you? Even tends to kill anything organic that he tries to grow."

Marluxia nodded. "The house needed some colour. Since it can't be painted without the owner's permission, plants were the next best thing." He folded the dishcloth over a cupboard handle and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't expect Even to be eager to have either of you here again. It's obvious that he has little love for your father, and I don't think he's overly fond of you, either."

Larxene snorted again. "He's still shitty over me not turning up to his mother's funeral. Liana and William had already divorced, so there was no reason for me to be there."

"Not even to support Even?"

"We've never been close. I doubt he would have wanted me there."

Marluxia hummed his acknowledgement. "I suppose it doesn't matter now. You're both adults and perfectly capable of making your own decisions about it all, and it's none of my business."

Larxene shrugged a shoulder, then smirked. "Not even one kiss?"

"No, Larxene."

 

* * *

 

 

There was a small cafe not far from the house, so Even and his father had taken a table there and now sat. Even nursed a cup of hot chocolate between his hands as he watched the cars drive past, while William had a cup of coffee. Neither of them spoke, and the silence was still as tense as it had been at the house.

"Marluxia and I are together."

"Really now."

Even scowled. "Don't bother using that tone, it runs in the family. Honey has a girlfriend."

"Don't remind me. What you see in Marluxia, I don't understand. The man looks like a woman and is as arrogant as --"

"As you?" Even cut in, sipping his drink. "I don't date often. Can't you just be happy when I do?"

William scowled at him. "And trust to Larxene to carry on the family line? I think not. Aiko is the only one of the three of you that isn't a complete lost cause, if only she weren't so bloody stubborn."

Even gave him a flat look. Was it not obvious where that stubborn streak came from? Larxene and Honey's mother hadn't been stubborn at all; in fact, the woman was a complete doormat and Even had no respect for her, the weak thing. " _Honey_ loves her girlfriend."

"And you?" His father's brow rose. "How long have you known Marluxia?"

"A year and a half, give or take a month." Even shook his head. "I'm not going to say 'I love him'. But I do care for him, and I trust him. That should be all that matters to you, not whether our genitals are compatible to make a baby. I would make a terrible parent."

"Mmh."

 

* * *

 

 

Even was only too thankful to see the car reverse and disappear down the street, and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief once it was out of his sight. Good riddance.

He went back inside and locked the door, pausing as he caught sight of Marluxia in the library. Curious, the blond crossed the room and paused in the doorway. He said nothing at first, watching the botanist. All Marluxia was doing was brushing his fingers along the spines of the book, scanning the titles. "You still breathe loudly."

Even rolled his eyes. "Excuse us that can't breathe silently like you." He entered the room to sit, still watching Marluxia. "What are you doing?"

"I left a book here a while ago. I'm seeing if it was discovered and moved."

"What book was it?"

"The _Kama Sutra_."

"... you are despicable."

Marluxia looked over his shoulder, eyes widened innocently. "What? It's for research purposes."

Even said nothing to that, though a few choice replies were itching to be said. Instead, he slumped in his chair and tipped his head back. "I am _so_ glad they left. You have no idea. I _hate_ my father."

"He seemed a charming fellow." Marluxia gave up his search and moved over to sit beside Even, kissing his jaw. "Larxene and I had a talk while you were gone. She wanted to know if she could sway me with her feminine wiles."

"Please tell me your standards are higher than that."

"I will admit to being intrigued, until she mentioned her weekend hobby of being a dominatrix. I don't mind pain, but being spanked and debased has never been a turn-on for me."

Even snorted, then frowned. "She didn't kiss you, did she?"

"What if she did?"

Even closed his eyes, then twisted and tugged Marluxia in by the shirt, biting at his lower lip. "Then I'd have to kiss every trace of that foul little boyfriend stealer off your mouth."

"In that case." Marluxia grinned wickedly. "She kissed me so thoroughly that I could swear I forget your very name." He laughed into the kiss that remark got him, nipping playfully at Even's lip. "We have to pick up the children soon. Later?"

"Later."


End file.
